At First Sight
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: Kili accompanies Thorin on a trip to a nearby town, and the adventure is more than either one bargained for. Thorin has to help deliver a baby, and they find themselves caring for two children.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

Author's Note: I am in the midst of rereading The Hobbit. I haven't read it in quite a few years. Any mistakes are a result of my ignorance of Tolkien's characters. I apologize in advance.

At First Sight

Chapter 1

Kili looked anxiously back over his shoulder as he rode next to his uncle on their matched brown and white ponies. They were traveling a good distance to ask that Uncle's friends join their quest to reclaim Erebor, their lost home. Normally, Kili would be excited to be off even on a small adventure such as this one, but not today-not when he had to leave his brother behind.

Thorin sat tall on his pony, his back ramrod straight, looking very much the dwarven king. He glanced over at his youngest nephew and knew exactly what was on Kili's mind. "Fili will be ready to travel by the time we return," he assured the younger dwarf.

Kili expelled the air he hadn't realized he had been holding. The young man had promised himself that he would prove his maturity and worth to his uncle. He had failed within the first five minutes of their journey. "Yes, Uncle. I'm sorry his burns kept him from traveling with us."

Thorin nodded. "All part of being a dwarf and practically living in the forge." He knew the burns on Fili's arms were painful, but the cream they boy's mother had made would heal them in short order. Fili would undoubtedly be itching to travel in a few days' time.

Kili was glad for his thick coat as a cool breeze blew across the bleak landscape as they traveled farther from their small town. The weather this year had been colder than usual and today was no exception. Heavy gray clouds scudded across the sky and threatened freezing rain or snow.

The clip clop of the ponies' hooves tapped out a rhythm on the dusty road. Thorin nudged his pony to a faster gait, and Kili followed suit. The cold air cut through the layers of their clothes, but both dwarves steadily ignored it.

They traveled this way for quite some time. The weak sun climbed high in the sky and shone down on them offering little warmth as the clouds dissipated. Kili's stomach grumbled hungrily and he cast a quick glance toward Thorin, hoping the dwarf king would suggest they stop soon for lunch. His uncle's face was impassive and gave no clue as to his thoughts.

Kili missed having his brother to talk to. They would have laughed and joked all morning. Thorin, though he may have seemed grouchy, would have smiled at the boys when he thought they weren't looking. Now a somewhat uncomfortable silence had fallen between uncle and nephew.

Kili was jolted out of his thoughts when Thorin turned to him and spoke. "Let's look for a place to-…"

A loud crashing sounded emanating from the trees caused him to stop mid-sentence. Keeping a tight grip on the reins with one hand, Thorin drew his sword and brandished it before him. Kili whipped out his own sword although his fingers longed for the familiarity of his bow and arrows.

"An animal?" Kili guessed softly as the sound drew closer.

Thorin didn't speak, only narrowed his eyes.

Once again Kili wished his brother was with them. Both boys had been close to their uncle as they were growing up, but more recently it was Fili that Thorin seemed to cater to. Kili knew he himself was still seen as the child who just wouldn't grow up and that frustrated his uncle to no end.

Thorin tensed and held his sword at the ready as the crashing sound grew closer. Kili did the same only to stare in shock as a female dwarfling burst through the undergrowth. Her blonde hair, a shade lighter than Fili's, hung in tangles around her face. Her clothes were muddy from her trek through the forest, and she wasn't wearing a coat. Tears streaked down her cheeks and her breath came in great gasps.

In a heartbeat, both adult dwarves had their swords in their sheaths and were slipping off of their ponies.

"Please come," the child begged frantically as she grabbed ahold of Thorin's arm and pulled him toward the forest. "My mother!" she panted. "Please!"

Kili remembered how Thorin had cuddled him as a child as he watched the tender side of his uncle emerge with this little dwarfling.

Thorin knelt before her and wrapped his blanket around her shoulders. Using the sleeve of his coat, he wiped the muddy tear tracks off of her face. "What is your name, little one?" he asked kindly.

"Saura," she stammered, her teeth chattering in her peaked face. "Please, hurry. My mother needs help."

Thorin nodded and stood. He lifted Saura effortlessly and placed her on his pony before mounting up behind her. Kili climbed on his own pony and followed his uncle and Saura through the trees.

To Be Continued….

Author's Note: Please take the time to review. The next chapter will be longer. This one just got us started.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 2

Clouds once again covered the sun as Kili followed Thorin's pony down the nearly non-existent trail through the foliage. He could hear Saura's cries for Thorin to go faster drifting back from the pony in front of him, and the unknown made his stomach clench tightly.

"Saura, is your mother ill?" Thorin asked gently. The child trembled like a leaf in his arms, and he made sure his blanket was wrapped tightly around her.

"She hurts," the small child sniffled.

Thorin guessed her to be no more than five or six years old. "Where does your mother hurt?" he asked, looking for more information in order to ascertain what awaited them at the end of this journey.

"Her stomach," the child practically wailed. "She was crying and told me to get help."

"You were very brave to do so," Thorin assured her. He glanced over his shoulder at his nephew. "Kili, did your mother send along herbs for stomach ailments?"

"Yes, Uncle," Kili answered. "They're in my pack."

"There, now," Thorin soothed Saura. "I can check on your mother while Kili brews her a cup of tea to help her stomach feel better."

Kili couldn't help but grin as Saura peered around his uncle to stare at him.

Then she turned back around and looked up at Thorin. "What's your name?" she asked softly, almost timidly.

"I am Thorin," the dwarf king informed her gently in a voice he had once used with his nephews a very long time ago when they were small.

She leaned around Thorin to look behind him at the young dwarf following them. "And that's Kili."

"Aye, lass," Thorin replied.

Turning forward once again, Saura fidgeted. "We have to hurry," she urged.

Thankfully, the trees had thinned out and the trail widened. Saura pointed toward the east. "My home is just over that hill."

They arrived at a small cabin with one tiny window and a thatched roof a few minutes later. A woman's scream pierced the cold air causing the hair on Kili's neck to stand on end. He cast a glance quickly toward his uncle.

Thorin had dismounted and held a squirming Saura in his arms. Kili slid off his pony and was shocked when his uncle shoved the dwarfling at him.

"Don't let her inside, not until I know what's going on," Thorin growled.

Kili wrapped both of his arms around the struggling child. She fought him – HARD! "Saura, Thorin is going to help your mother." He grunted as the girl's sharp elbow connected with his stomach.

"Let me go! I need to get to Mother," Saura shrieked. She grabbed a fistful of Kili's dark hair and pulled.

He suppressed a howl of pain and prayed Thorin would hurry up. The child possessed the strength of an orc.

"Saura, Thorin used to help take care of me when I got sick. I know he'll take good care of your mother, too."

Another scream tore through the afternoon, and this time Saura buried her face in Kili's shoulder with a sob.

The startled young dwarf held her close and ran a soothing hand over her long blonde locks. He wondered what manner of illness this was that made the child's mother scream in such agony.

Saura shivered and Kili bent to pick up the blanket that had fallen to the ground in the child's struggle. He wrapped it around her and held her close, watching the cabin door for any sign of his uncle.

"Were you very sick?" Saura sniffled into his neck.

"What?" Kili asked, startled.

"When Thorin took care of you, were you very sick?" Saura asked once again, lifting her face so she could look at Kili with teary brown eyes.

"I had a high fever and so did my mother and my brother. Thorin didn't go to work in the forge. He stayed home and took care of us until we were better. He even told me and my brother lots of stories to soothe us."

"Why didn't your da take care of you? Was he at work like my da?"

"No, Saura," Kili shook his head sadly. "My da died before I was born. Uncle Thorin has always been like my da."

Saura thought about that for a moment. "My da works far away and I don't have no uncles."

A gust of wind blew through the trees and Kili held the child closer to him. They couldn't stay out here much longer. It was too cold for the child. The sky darkened with clouds and the air stilled. It was as if all of nature was holding its breath, waiting for what was going to happen next.

The interior of the small cabin was dark and crowded with furniture. A young woman yelped in fright when Thorin entered. Her blonde hair hung in sweaty tangles around her face and she leaned against the table with her arms wrapped protectively around the pregnant bulge of her belly.

"I'm here to help you,"Thorin assured her. "Your daughter is outside with my nephew. My name is Thorin."

He watched as her green eyes widened in recognition. "The King Under the Mountain," she whispered, lowering her head out of respect.

"There's no need for that here," he assured her. Thorin helped Saura's mother to the bed in the corner and covered her with a fur that had seen better days. This woman was in labor. This was one of the few times in his life that Thorin found himself completely terrified. He had no idea how to help her; he had not been in the room with his sister for the births of either of his nephews. "What's your name?"

The woman bit her lower lip and groaned as another pain cinched around her middle. "I am Dehra. Is Saura okay?" she ground out through clenched teeth.

"Saura is fine; my nephew Kili will care for her. Where's your husband?" Thorin grunted when she latched onto his hand and squeezed as her pain intensified.

"He works in Cairntown, a three day's journey east of here," she panted as her contraction finally eased. "He is supposed to return in two weeks ' time, but the babe is early." Panic welled in her green eyes. "Something is wrong; I know it."

Thorin forced himself to keep an impassive expression on his face. "Kili and I will help you all we can."

Tears streamed down Dehra's face. "Thank you. I don't know if we can ever repay you."

Thorin shook his head. "Seeing you and a healthy babe is all the payment we need. " He glanced toward the door. "Is there anywhere that Saura can stay so that she doesn't witness you in pain?"

Dehra shook her head. "No, we only have a pole barn for our pony when my husband is home. It's not warm enough for a child with one side open to the wind."

"Then we'll make do," Thorin assured her as he moved to the door. "Kili, bring Saura in," he called. Worry gnawed in the dwarf king's gut. It looked like storm clouds moving in over the horizon. He had a feeling they were in for some nasty weather before the evening fell. He had hoped to send Kili for more help.

"It's getting colder, Uncle," Kili informed him, barely able to keep his teeth from chattering. "I think it's going to storm."

Before the words had finished leaving the young dwarf's mouth, ice pellets began to pummel the ground. It would soon be too slick outside for man or beast.

"I was going to send you for help," Thorin murmured, "but now it looks like we're on our own."

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 3

"I'll care for the horses and see about chopping more wood," Kili offered as he tightened his cloak around his shoulders after placing Saura on her feet in the cabin.

The child raced to her mother's bedside, blonde hair flying behind her. "Are you well now, Mother?" she asked tearfully.

"Not yet, my darling Saura," Dehra sighed. "It's time for the new baby to join our family."

"When will it come, Mother?" the little girl asked fretfully, her fingers worrying the tattered fur that covered her mother.

Kili slipped outside then and didn't hear Saura's mother's answer. He quickly settled both ponies in the three-sided pole barn. It was a tight fit, but he made it work. It was too terribly cold to leave the ponies outside in the weather.

Shivering now, he hurried to the woodpile that sat near the tree line and picked up the ax. He needed to split as many logs as he could before the ground became treacherous with ice. As he worked, his fingers became so cold in his gloves that they went numb.

When the ground became too slippery to work, he skidded and slid until all of the logs were stacked just outside the cabin door. His numb fingers fumbled with the doorknob until a wide-eyed Saura wrenched the door open. Kili stumbled inside on feet that felt like lead and knelt before the fire. He had to warm himself up before he could bring in the wood.

Saura moved back to Thorin's side after shutting the door where she hovered anxiously beside her mother. "Are you okay, Mother?" she whispered, her little face pinched with worry.

Dehra's only answer was a grunt as she gripped Thorin's hand, caught in the throes of a contraction. She bit her lip until it bled to keep from crying out. She knew her daughter was terrified and hearing more of her mother's cries would only make things worse.

When Kili could feel his hands again, he pushed to his feet stiffly. "Saura," he called, "can you come open the door for me so I can bring in a load of wood?"

The child scurried to Kili's side after a longing glance at her mother. Thorin gave his nephew a nod of thanks for distracting the child.

Kili managed to carry in two loads of wood and stack them next to the fireplace before too much cold air filled the cabin. Then he helped Saura sweep up the snow he had tracked in on his feet.

In the bed in the corner, Dehra became even more restless as her pain increased. "I think something is wrong," she gasped, arching her back off of the bed, unable to stop her cry of pain.

Saura ran to Kili and threw her arms around his waist, burying her face in his stomach. "I'm scared," she sobbed.

Thorin met Kili's gaze over the child's head and his expression was grave.

"Come." Kili lifted the girl into his arms and carried her to the rug in front of the fire. "Do you know any of the ancient songs?" he asked her as he sat down, tucked her in front of him, and began finger-combing her hair. She nodded, so Kili started to sing a well-known song of the riches of Erebor. Saura joined in, her childish voice rising high and sweet as Kili braided her hair with quick, nimble fingers.

A scream tore from Dehra's mouth when she could no longer contain it. Saura whimpered and turned to hide her face against Kili's chest. He held her close and stroked her blonde hair, feeling unsure of himself. He'd never had to care for a child before. A part of him wished Fili was here. His brother seemed to be a natural at so many things. Fili would know what to do for Saura.

Thorin wiped Dehra's forehead with a cool cloth. She was wearing out quickly. He didn't know how much more she could take.

"I need you to check me," she murmured.

Thorin stared at her in confusion.

She glanced toward her belly. "Down there. I need you to tell me what you see."

Thorin's mouth opened, but no sound came out. He realized he was gaping, and snapped it shut. His heart sped up, and he was certain there was a tremor in his hands. Yet, he was a seasoned warrior, tried and true. Surely he could deliver a baby.

In the background, the dwarf king was aware of Kili's and Saura's voices blending in song. Carefully, he followed Dehra's instructions, extremely uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you see a head?" the mother-to-be ground out through clenched teeth as her hands twisted in the blanket beneath her.

Thorin squinted in the dim light of the cabin and then grasped the lantern that hung nearby, bringing it closer. "No. No, I see feet."

A sob of anguish tore from the mother's mouth. "It's breech."

Thorin nodded, knowing now that this was going to be a difficult delivery for the young mother.

"You need to heat water and warm a blanket for the baby," she choked out as the next contraction took hold of her body.

"Kili," Thorin barked, "build up the fire and heat some water. Saura, find a blanket we can wrap the baby in. Place it by the fire to warm."

The child scurried out of Kili's lap and ran to a wooden chest in the corner where she pulled out a yellow blanket. It had been mended in places, but it was clean. She dragged a chair over in front of the fireplace and hung the blanket over it to warm.

Kili found the water pitcher and carefully poured water into the iron kettle. He swung the metal arm over the fire so that the water could heat. Then Kili glanced over at Thorin to ask what else needed to be done.

Before he could speak, Dehra cried out in agony. Saura leaped up from her place by the fire, but Kili caught her before she could run to her mother. She fought him at first before her body became limp and she clung to him, sobbing pitifully.

Thorin was relieved when both of the baby's feet emerged as Dehra pushed. She strained harder, and a sudden coldness spread throughout Thorin as blood began to seep from the young mother. "Kili, I need your help, but keep Saura away," he ordered.

Kili knew immediately from the tone of his uncle's voice that something was very wrong. Dehra moaned, and he watched as Saura winced. A sudden idea struck him. He knelt on the fur before the fire and stood the child in front of him.

"Saura, I want you to put your fingers in your ears and sing your favorite song. Do it until I tell you to stop. Do you understand?"

She stared at him wide-eyed for a moment before plugging her fingers in her ears. Soon her sweet voice filled the small cabin as she sang a song about hobbits and fairies.

Kili hurried to Thorin's side, and his stomach plummeted when he saw the blood. He realized how dire the situation was becoming.

"I will need you to take the babe while I try to stop the bleeding," Thorin murmured.

Kili nodded and thought that they would need more than one blanket. He scrambled to grab whatever he could find as he glanced over at Saura. She was curled in a ball by the fire with her eyes scrunched shut as she sang with all her might.

Kili hurried back to Dehra as the woman screamed. Thorin grasped the baby's feet, but the infant was still lodged in the birth canal. Blood pooled beneath Dehra at an alarming rate.

"Dehra, you need to push this baby out now," Thorin roared. He knew they were running out of time. It wouldn't be long before both mother and baby were dead with the amount of blood that poured out of her.

Rapidly losing strength, Dehra managed another push. With Thorin's gentle tugging, more of the baby had emerged.

Kili watched in amazement, a towel ready in his hands. Had it been like this when he and Fili were born?

"You need to get the shoulders out, Dehra," Thorin barked.

"I can't," she whimpered. Her face was deathly pale, and her lips trembled uncontrollably.

"Yes, you can," Kili found himself saying as he snatched up the rag that Thorin had abandoned earlier and wiped her face. "Saura is counting on you to give her that brother or sister."

His words seemed to work. Dehra gathered up every last ounce of strength she had and pushed.

Thorin grabbed the baby's slippery body and pulled. Suddenly, with a rush of blood and fluid, a baby boy rested between his mother's legs.

"Take him," Thorin commanded his nephew. Blood was everywhere as Kili reached down and cautiously took the baby in the towel. It was still rushing from between Dehra's legs. Only on the battlefield had Thorin seen this much blood. Dehra was dying and there was nothing he could do to stop it from happening – nothing at all.

To Be Continued…

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. Also, thank you for the "favorites" and "follows."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit, although I wouldn't mind having Kili, Fili, or Thorin to snuggle with in the midst of this horrendous snow storm.

At First Sight

Chapter 4

Kili gaped down at the bloody baby in his arms. The boy was so very tiny and limp. Was he even breathing?

Hurrying to the wooden table, Kili began to wipe the baby off with one of the towels he had gathered. The boy wasn't moving; he was too still and his lips were turning blue. Kili glanced toward his uncle in a panic, but Thorin was busy trying to keep Dehra's lifeblood from seeping away.

Vigorously, Kili began rubbing the baby with the towel all over his stomach, legs, and arms. The child had yet to draw a breath. Panic began to build in the dwarf prince's gut. Lifting the baby, he thumped him once and then again on his back as he prayed that he wasn't hurting the child.

The tiny dwarf baby gave a choking gasp and a gurgle before he screwed up his red face and began to cry. Relief seeped through Kili. He had begun to think the babe was going to die in his arms. Quickly, he placed the infant on the table and wiped him down with warm water from the kettle over the fire that he had poured into a bowl.

Saura opened her eyes as Kili moved past her. Unplugging her ears, she bounded to her feet. "Did our baby come?" she asked hopefully.

"Indeed he did," Kili answered as he met the child's eager smile with one of his own. He'd hoped she would have fallen asleep on the rug, but the poor girl had been too upset. Kili knew he had to keep her away from where Thorin was attending to her mother. There was too much blood, way too much.

"Come up to the table and meet your brother," he told the little girl.

"Brother?" she asked, squinching up her nose as she tucked her long blonde hair behind her ears. "I wanted a sister."

Kili bit back a grin at her words.

Saura climbed into a chair and rested on her knees as she watched Kili awkwardly wrap the tiny baby in the blanket she had produced earlier after securing a cloth around him to use as a diaper. "He has yellow hair like me," she observed in awe.

"Aye, he does, lass," Kili replied, smiling at the enraptured look on the girl's face. "And you will make a wonderful big sister."

The baby continued to wail, so Kili lifted the tiny dwarf and held him against his chest. He rubbed soothing circles on the tiny back and brushed a kiss in the soft blonde fuzz covering the dwarfling's head. The baby refused to be comforted and snuffled into Kili's tunic, his little mouth working furiously.

"What's wrong with my brother?" Saura asked with a frown as the baby continued to cry pitifully.

"I think he's hungry," Kili admitted. "We need milk." Dehra was in no shape right now to breastfeed her child. Where in the world were they going to find milk in the middle of a snow storm?

"We can milk the goat," Saura shrugged.

"Goat?" Kili asked. He hadn't noticed a goat when he'd been outside chopping wood.

She nodded. "Her pen is behind the house. I'll show you." Saura quickly shrugged into her cloak and waited impatiently for Kili to do the same. He put the baby down in the small cradle that sat close to the fire and grabbed his cloak from the peg on the wall.

The infant squalled unhappily as Saura picked up a bucket and led Kili out of the door. Thorin met Kili's gaze as the young man reached for the lantern and shook his head sadly.

Kili felt a lump form in his throat. How would they be able to tell Saura that her mother was dying? The child's whole world would be destroyed. He'd never know his own father, but he knew that if something happened to his mother, Thorin, or Fili he would be broken inside.

Back inside the tiny cabin, Thorin felt despair swallowing him. Dehra was bleeding to death. Nothing he did seemed to stop or even slow the river of blood pouring from her body.

"My son," she whispered, "I want to see him."

Thorin gently lifted the crying baby from the cradle and carried him toward the bed, kneeling so the dying woman could see her child.

"I love you, sweet boy," she murmured. "Grow up to be a good man like your Da." She placed a kiss on the baby's round cheek. "His name is Sieran," she whispered.

"A good, strong name," Thorin assured her, watching as the baby stopped his crying to stare solemnly up at his mother.

Tears formed in Dehra's eyes. "I know it is a lot to ask, but could you see that my children get to their father in Cairntown?" she queried hopefully.

"We will get them there; you have my word," Thorin promised. "What is their da's name and how do I find him?"

"He is Corin of the line of Meck," she answered feebly. "He will be in one of the forges there."

Thorin nodded, committing the name to memory as Dehra's voice trailed away to a whisper. After placing the baby in his cradle, Thorin covered all signs of the blood with a blanket. It was time for Saura to say goodbye to her mother.

Kili was surprised to see the tiny goat pen tucked away neatly behind the cabin. Saura let herself into the pen and knelt beside the goat with her pail as the snow whirled all around them.

Kili watched as the child began to hum a song as she milked. Streams of the white liquid zinged into the metal bucket as the child's nimble fingers stripped the last of the milk from the goat.

She finished and then looked up at Kili through the howling storm as he held up the lantern. "Let's go feed my baby brother and see my mother."

Kili swallowed hard as he took the pail from Saura and followed her back around the cabin. He prayed that Thorin had been able to stop her mother's bleeding.

Thorin looked up from Dehra as the cabin door opened and Kili and Saura entered the house in a swirl of snow. They hung up their cloaks and then Kili sat the pail full of milk on the table.

The dwarf king sighed miserably. He dreaded the next few minutes. Thorin had hoped he'd never have to help another child through the loss of a parent. It seemed like just yesterday he'd held a shaking Dis and a sobbing Fili in his arms. Poor Fili had clung to his uncle and cried until he'd made himself sick. In the days after his father's death, he'd followed his mother and Thorin around, afraid to let them out of his sight.

"Saura, your mother would like to speak with you," Thorin heard himself saying. He watched as Kili went still, his face pale and stricken.

Saura tapped to the bed in her boots as Kili lifted the screaming baby and settled in the chair by the fire. Using a spoon, he tried to get some nourishment into the infant.

When Saura reached the bed, Thorin lifted her into his lap gently. He heard the little girls' sharp intake of breath as she caught sight of her mother's ghastly pale face.

"Mother?" she choked out.

"Saura, I love you so," Dehra whispered, the few words nearly taking all of her strength. "Watch out for your brother. Be a good girl."

The child's eyes widened. "Mother?" She fought to get out of Thorin's grasp.

"Be strong, Saura," Dehra whispered before her eyes closed and her last breath hissed from between her lips.

"What happened? Is Mother sick?" the child asked Thorin frantically as she squirmed in his arms to turn around and face him.

"Saura," he began his voice rough with anguish, "your mother…"

The child stilled, her gaze riveted on him.

Thorin cleared his throat and felt Kili's eyes on him from his place by the fire. The babe had quieted, and the only sounds in the tiny room were the crackle of the fire, the greedy sounds of a hungry baby, and the quiet whispers of their own breathing.

"Saura," Thorin began again, "your mother has passed on. Her body was too sick and she…"

"She died?" the child breathed. She'd had a puppy that had died last summer. It never woke up again and Da had buried it in the ground beneath a tree.

She wanted her mother to wake up. She didn't want her buried in the cold ground or burned up in a funeral pyre as she'd heard Mother and Da talk about once.

"Mother!" she screamed out, launching herself toward the still form on the bed.

Thorin caught her. She fought against him and slipped out of his arms, running for the door. She couldn't have explained why she ran; she just knew she wanted to get away.

Before she could wrestle the door open, Thorin's strong arms wrapped around her and he stood, holding her to his body.

Saura pushed against him at first, her small fists pummeling his chest. Thorin refused to let go, however, and finally the small girl slumped against him exhausted. Sobs shook her slim body as Thorin stroked her long blonde hair and murmured soothing words of comfort.

He looked across the room at Kili. Brown eyes met blue as tears trickled silently down their cheeks.

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review. Reviews are great motivation.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. I still wouldn't mind owning one of the Durin boys to cuddle with while I'm snowed it.

At First Sight

Chapter 5

"Mother," Saura whimpered pitifully into Thorin's tunic. Her small hand was fisted into the fabric as the dwarf king rested his cheek on the crown of her blonde head.

Kili watched the scene from his place by the fire. The baby had eaten his fill and was now cuddled against the young dwarf's shoulder. Kili could remember the days when his uncle used to hold him like that. Times such as when he'd had a stomach virus and his mother had been sick with it, too. Thorin had sat in the rocking chair before the fire with Kili in his lap all night, holding him over a pail when he needed to retch. Even though he'd been sick, Throin's arms had made the small dwarf feel safe and protected. He hoped they would do the same for Saura now.

Kili sighed. There were still times now he wished he was small enough to crawl into his uncle's lap and let Thorin chase all of his troubles away. Standing, he awkwardly placed the slumbering baby into the cradle and tucked him snugly beneath an extra blanket. His eyes strayed to the still, cold form on the bed and his heart ached. This baby would never know his mother just as he had never known his father.

"I think she's asleep," Thorin murmured, startling Kili out of his thoughts. The dwarf king stood and carried the child to her tiny bed tucked into a corner. He covered her with blankets before brushing her blonde tresses out of her face tenderly. Then he moved to the cradle to check on the infant. He, too, slept soundly.

Kili stood and walked to his uncle's side, placing a hand on the older dwarf's shoulder. "You were so good with her, Uncle, just like you were with me and Fili."

"No child should suffer, so," Thorin admitted to his nephew, his eyes dark with grief. "I held Fili when your father died, and I will never forget the sound of his cries."

Kili listened to his uncle's words and tried to hide his surprise. Thorin was not one to share openly with his nephews these days. It was usually only with his sister, Kili's mother, that he truly opened up. Thorin's battle-weary soul had seen too many sorrows and born too much grief.

"I must prepare her body. We can't leave Dehra here around Saura." Thorin ran a hand over his face, exhausted.

"I'll help you, Uncle. It will be best to do it while Saura sleeps."

Thorin nodded in agreement.

Before Saura woke, Dehra's body had been bathed and wrapped, ready for the funeral pyre. Kili stayed inside with the children as Thorin went outside to get things ready for the final goodbye to Dehra.

Kili felt sad for his uncle as he watched the dwarf king take steady, sure steps across the snowy clearing. Thorin had witnessed so much grief and felt the burden of the dwarves of Erebor rest heavily on his shoulders. He was a good man; he deserved so much more from life.

Thorin used wood from the woodpile to construct a funeral pyre for Dehra. His chest constricted at the thought of the two motherless children back in the cabin. It didn't take long for his hands and feet to grow numb with cold and his movements became clumsy. When he had done the best he could for Dehra, he returned to the small cabin.

His fingers were too stiff to open the door. Kili heard his uncle's steps, however, and tugged it open before pulling Thorin inside and seating him in a chair by the fire. The dwarf king suddenly found a mug of hot tea pressed into his chilled hands. He watched as his youngest nephew stirred something in a pot over the fire, his brow creased in concentration. Kili was not a cook, yet he knew Saura would need to be fed. Thorin was proud of him for trying.

The baby's loud wail pierced the room and Kili hurried to retrieve him before he woke his sister. Saura rolled over and moaned, but didn't wake.

Kili settled the infant against his shoulder and frowned. "Someone has a wet nappy."

Thorin chuckled softly. "That's the way of a baby, lad." He placed his now empty mug on the table and moved to take the child from his nephew. "Come, Sieran, let's get you changed."

Kili's eyebrow's lifted in surprise. "He has a name?"

Thorin nodded as he unwrapped the infant's blanket. "It's the name his mother chose for him. She asked me to get the children to their father in Cairntown. I promised her that we would."

Kili nodded stoically. Thorin never went back on his word.

The baby squirmed as Thorin removed his soiled diaper. "You were smaller than this when you were born," he reminisced quietly, his voice taking on a distant tone. Inwardly, he battled with guilt about taking his youngest nephew on the quest to reclaim Erebor. In his mind's eye, he could still see a tiny Kili, all chubby cheeks and big brown eyes.

"I was never this small, Uncle," Kili protested, breaking into Thorin's thoughts. He watched as the baby's gaze latched onto the dwarf king.

Thorin chuckled. "You were so tiny that your mother and I feared for you. There was a terrible snowstorm when you were born as well. It was early in the season and many were not prepared. I tucked you inside of my tunic to keep you warm."

"I didn't know that," Kili admitted softly. He had never questioned his mother about his birth. It brought back too many memories of his father who had died mere days before her labor commenced.

"Aye," Thorin continued as he pinned a new diaper on Sieran. "I remember the first time I saw you." His voice grew quiet, almost reverent. "I thought perhaps you were too small to live, and I knew that if we lost you there was a good chance we'd lose your mother, too." His voice dipped with sadness. "You opened your eyes and looked up at me." A smile tugged at the corners of Thorin's mouth. "Even then you had mischief in your gaze."

Kili grinned and brushed his tangled dark hair back from his face. "I've never been able to help myself," he admitted cheekily.

Thorin rewrapped the baby in a blanket as Kili warmed milk to fill his little tummy. "No, no you haven't," his uncle agreed, watching as Kili tested the temperature of the milk," but that hasn't stopped me from being proud of you." Thorin knew both of his nephews strongly desired his approval. His sister constantly reminded him of that.

With Fili, it was easier to show his pride. Fili was more responsible and less reckless. Kili, on the other hand, seemed to get into one scrape after another. Thorin was always offering advice or attempting to redirect the young dwarf's energy into something positive.

Kili froze at his uncle's words, his brown eyes seeking out Thorin's blue.

"You have done well today, Kili. I couldn't have asked for a better companion on this journey."

A flush rose into the youngest Durin's cheeks. "Thank you, Uncle."

Thorin handed him the baby before clasping a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Never forget that I'm proud of you, Kili, even though I may not always show it."

The baby squalled before he nephew could reply and Kili hurried to get some sustenance into his belly. Once he was fed, Kili tucked Sieran into his cradle.

Then Kili and Thorin carefully lifted Dehra's body and carried her outside to the place of her final goodby. The snow and ice had finally ceased, but the temperature was frigid.

"Let's go inside and wait for Saura to wake," Thorin sighed, dreading what was to come.

To Be Continued…

Thank you so much for the reviews, the favorites, and the follows. Please take time to leave a review. They provide a lot of motivation.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. The snow is slowly melting here, but it's still cold enough to cuddle. I'd gladly borrow Thorin, Kili, or Fili.

At First Sight

Chapter 6

Kili frowned as he stirred the stew he was attempting to make. Was it supposed to look like this? He didn't think so.

"Let me see, lad." Thorin dipped a spoon in the kettle and bravely took a taste. "It needs more spices, but it's not bad." The dwarf king rummaged through the small jars on Dehra's shelf and chose the few he wanted.

Kili sat at the table and leaned his head on his hand. He was tired. It had been a long day and it wasn't over yet.

A soft rustling in the corner caught his attention and he watched as a rumpled Saura climbed out of bed rubbing her eyes. Her gaze was hopeful until she glanced at her mother's bed and then saw Thorin and Kili. The light in her eyes dimmed.

She moved to stand at Kili's elbow and regarded him with a solemn expression. "Where's my mother?"

Thorin turned from stirring the stew to see the child crawling into Kili's lap. His nephew looked a bit panicked, but then wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Saura, remember that you mother has passed now," Kili reminded her gently. When she nodded, he continued. "Her body is waiting outside for us. Uncle Thorin has constructed a funeral pyre."

Tears filled the child's eyes. "I want my mother," she sobbed, burying her face in Kili's tunic.

"I know, Saura," he murmured, rubbing her back in soothing circles as his mother and Thorin used to do for him.

"Do you miss your da?" she sniffled when she pulled back, her face streaked with tears.

Kili swallowed hard. He could feel Thorin's eyes on him. "I never knew my da like you knew your mother. I wish I had known him, but all I know are stories of him. I don't think I miss him the way you will miss your mother."

"And Thorin is like your da," Saura stated confidently, her eyes skittering to Thorin and then back to Kili.

"That's right," Kili smiled, running a hand through her messy hair. "Go get your comb. I'll brush your hair while the stew finishes cooking."

Saura slid from his lap and scampered across the room to return moments later with a comb clutched in her small hand. Kili turned a chair sideways in front of him, and she sat so he could reach her long blonde tresses.

"My da never did my hair before," Saura murmured. "Mother said he don't know how."

"I do my brother's braids sometimes," Kili told her.

"Is he your baby brother like Sieran is my baby brother?" she asked as she fiddled with the hem of her dress.

"No, he's my big brother," he explained.

"Oh." Saura was silent for a moment. "Can I meet him?" she finally asked as Kili began to braid her hair.

"Maybe one day," he told her with a smile. "He's back at home with my mother."

"Where will we live now?" the child asked with a whimper. "Who will care for us?" She turned an imploring gaze on Kili.

He was a bit surprised at her question and the turn in the conversation. "Thorin and I will take you to Cairntown to your da." He brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear.

Saura's face took on a pinched, worried look. "I haven't seen Da in a long time. What if he don't remember me?" She worried her lower lip with her teeth.

"He will, Saura. He's your Da; he will always remember you." Kili prayed he spoke the truth.

The little girl smiled slightly before she launched herself forward and wrapped her arms around the startled dwarf. Kili found himself returning her hug.

When she pulled back, he smiled. "Let me finish your hair."

Saura resettled in the chair with her back to Kili. "You know," he told her, "my brother's hair is the same color as yours." He kept telling her stories about he and Fili until Thorin announced the food was ready.

They ate in silence. Saura pushed her food around in the bowl, but didn't really eat much. Her eyes were sad. Once they had cleared the table, Thorin fed a hungry Sieran while Kili helped Saura wash her face.

Then it was time to say goodbye to Dehra. Thorin tucked Sieran inside of his tunic just as he had done to Kili years ago. They bundled up in layers and cloaks and made their way out into the clearing where Dehra's body rested, Thorin carrying a torch.

The snow was deep and Saura floundered. Kili lifted her easily onto his hip. She nestled against his shoulder and he felt her tremble. Kili pressed a kiss into her blonde hair. He felt himself becoming very fond of Saura, and no child should have to say goodbye to her mother at such a young age.

Kili stopped beside his uncle and stared at Dehra's body, his chest aching with sadness for Saura and Sieran. He tried to put his little charge down, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight. He shifted her into a more comfortable position and watched as Thorin stepped forward.

"Dehra, wife of Corin of the line of Meck, you have served your family well. It is time for you to go to your reward and wait for your family to join you." Reaching out, Thorin touched the torch to the kindling. The flames began to consume the dry wood and then Dehra's lifeless body.

"She goes ahead to wait for you, little one," Thorin assured Saura as he placed a reassuring hand on her back.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quivering voice, her gloved hands fisted tightly in Kili's cloak.

"I am very sure," Thorin replied tenderly.

They returned to the cabin a bit later, all of them chilled. Sieran was fed, changed, and settled into his cradle.

Saura changed into her nightgown and held a well-loved rag doll to her chest. Thorin sat staring quietly into the fire as she approached him and laid a small hand on his arm. "When will you take me to Da?" she asked softly, her brow pinched with worry.

Thorin lifted her onto his lap. "We will get a good night's sleep and then pack what we need in the morning. Hopefully, we will be on our way to Cairntown by midmorning."

"Will it take us long to get there?" she asked, her fingers drifting up to twirl in her blonde tresses nervously.

"A few days," Thorin replied. "We will have to be sure we are keeping your brother warm. Babies don't like the cold."

"Can Sieran stay in your tunic again?" she asked worriedly.

Thorin nodded and smoothed a hand over her hair. "Don't worry, little one. Kili and I will make sure you and Sieran are well cared for."

Saura nodded and slipped down from his lap before moving over to Kili. "Could you tell me another story of you and Fili?" she asked hopefully.

Kili smiled and stood, swinging her up into his arms. Saura rested her head on his shoulder as Kili carried her to her small bed in the corner. "Let's make it a bedtime story," he told her.

She nodded as he settled her beneath the blankets. Her dolly was tucked securely in the crook of her arm. Her eyelids were already drooping as Kili began a story about the time he and Fili disturbed a hive of angry bees.

Thorin watched his nephew thoughtfully. Kili would make a good father one day if he ever got the chance. Thorin worried for both of his nephews; with their quest to Erebor looming before them the future was so uncertain.

Across the room, Kili tucked the blanket tightly around Saura when he was sure she was asleep and turned to find Thorin spreading their bedrolls before the fire. It had been a long day.

Both Thorin and Kili were asleep as soon as they closed their eyes. Sieran woke them up two hours later wanting to be fed. Kili hurried to the cradle while Thorin warmed the milk. Then Kili fed and changed the child before crawling blearily back into his bedroll.

Thorin woke up once again a short while later to feel something digging into his back. He looked over his shoulder to find Saura snuggled between himself and Kili, her blond hair fanned out over his nephew's face. A grin quirked his lips before he rolled over and allowed sleep to claim him.

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Hobbit doesn't belong to me.

At First Sight

Chapter 7

Kili's nose twitched; something was tickling it. He blinked his eyes open to find a curtain of blonde hair covering his face. Suara. He pushed himself up on one elbow and surveyed the cabin in the scant bit of light that filtered through the one small window.

Thorin sat at the table nursing a mug of hot tea. He'd built up the fire, and its roaring warmth filled the small house.

Kili got to his feet, being careful not to wake the slumbering little girl. He poured himself a mug of tea and joined his uncle at the table.

"Sleep well?" Thorin asked gruffly.

Kili nodded and scrubbed a hand over the scruff on his chin. "When did Saura join us?"

"A short while after you put Sieran back to bed." Thorin glanced over at the sleeping girl. "It is going to be hard for her to leave this place.

A sigh escaped Kili's lips. "Especially when uncertainty waits at the other end of the journey."

Throin stood and swallowed the rest of his tea in one gulp. "I'm going to pack the food we'll need for the journey."

Kili hurried to finish his tea. "I'll see if I can find some extra blankets for the children after I milk the goat."

Saura woke just as Thorin finished binding the sack that held their food. She shuffled over to where he knelt before the fire and leaned against him. "Is today the day we go to Da?" she asked timidly.

Thorin slipped an arm around her gently. "Yes, little one, we will start our journey this morning, but we won't reach your da for a few days yet."

She sighed softly and began to chew her bottom lip in an anxious gesture. "Kili said Da will remember me," she finally whispered.

Thorin's gaze softened. "Don't worry, Saura; your da will know who you are. You just leave the worrying to me and Kili."

Kili reentered the cabin and hung up his cloak. Sieran began to fuss and he lifted the infant, cradling him against his chest. Then he moved to the fireplace to warm up some milk.

Saura pulled away from Thorin and moved to Kili's side. "Can I help you feed Sieran?"

Kili glanced down at her, surprised. "Yes, lass, I would be grateful for your help. Come sit at the table with me."

Gently, Kili showed Saura how to hold her brother. Then he began to spoon milk into the infant's mouth. Sieran opened his eyes and locked his gaze on his sister's face.

"Look, lass, he knows his sister is holding him." Kili smiled as he watched a grin bloom on the little girl's face.

"I'm going to always watch out for him," Saura promised. "I'll tell him all about mother."

"You'll make a wonderful big sister," Kili assured her. "Sieran is lucky to have you."

The baby finished eating and Kili took him from his sister's arms. "Go get dressed while I change your brother."

When Saura returned to the table, Thorin served up a warm mush for breakfast. Saura managed to eat most of hers. Then she helped Kili wash up the dishes while Thorin readied the ponies and the goat.

"Will we ever come back here?" Saura whimpered as she dried the last dish. Tears were swimming in her luminous eyes as she looked up at Kili.

"Well, it depends on where you da wants to live," he explained.

"I want to stay here. I want Mother back. I want things to be like they used to be." The tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks.

Thorin entered the room then. "Are you ready?" he asked gruffly, his cheeks red from the cold.

Kili looked imploringly at him and gathered a weeping Saura into his arms. "She's having a rough morning, Uncle."

Thorin nodded, sighed, and then moved to lift Sieran. It took him a few minutes to secure the child inside of his tunic.

Kili managed to quiet Saura. "Go get your cloak and your dolly," he told her softly.

Sniffling, Saura nodded and turned to obey.

Kili exchanged a sad glance with Thorin. "We need to get on the road," his uncle stated.

The younger dwarf shrugged into his cloak and held out a hand for Saura. The child had put on her cloak and held her dolly tightly in one arm. She took Kili's hand and clung to him tightly. Thorin doused the fire while Kili led the little girl outside. Thorin soon joined them.

Kili swung Saura up on his pony and then mounted up behind her. He heard her release a quivering sigh. "My pony's name is Apple," he murmured in her ear. "Maybe you'd like to pet her."

The child reached out a trembling hand and rubbed it over the pony's neck briefly before clutching her doll once again and leaning back against Kili.

Thorin placed his foot into the stirrup and climbed up on his pony, the goat's rope attached to the saddle horn. "Let's get started." He dug his heels into the pony's side and turned him toward the trail.

Kili nudged Apple and followed his uncle through the snow. Saura cast one last longing look over her shoulder at the small cabin where she'd lived all her life before facing forward again and settling back against Kili.

They traveled slowly. Sieran was fussy and they stopped often so he could be fed and changed. Saura was restless and eagerly explored the surrounding countryside each time they stopped.

"Don't go far, Saura," Kili called watching as the child wandered off the path into the snow-covered forest. "Stay where I can see you." Kili rearranged his saddle bags as he watched the little girl turn around and amble her way back towards him.

Saura wrapped her arms around Kili's leg and yawned, leaning her head against him. "How much longer until I see Da, Kili?"

He lifted her up and settled her on the pony. "We still have at least two days of travel, Saura."

She rubbed her eyes sleepily as Kili mounted up behind her. Thorin was climbing on his own pony with Sieran tucked safely inside of his tunic.

"Let's ride. We've not made much progress," Thorin growled.

Kili nodded and nudged his pony into motion. Saura was asleep before they'd traveled two minutes down the trail.

When they finally stopped for the evening, they were all exhausted. Sieran was crying and demanding his dinner while Saura had whined for the past hour from her place in front of Kili.

When Kili lifted her down from his pony, she wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm tired, Kili. I want my mother."

"I know you do," he soothed. "We're going to roast this rabbit I shot and then you can go to bed."

"'Kay," she sighed sadly.

Kili skinned the rabbit and prepared it to roast over the fire while Saura helped Thorin care for Sieran and the animals.

When the baby was tucked in for the night, Saura shuffled to the fire and crawled into Kili's lap. She curled against him and began to twirl her hair.

"Today was a long day, wasn't it?" Kili murmured to the child.

She nodded against him tiredly. "Is roasted rabbit good?" she asked.

"Yes, it's very good," he assured her.

"I've never had it before."

Kili stroked her blonde hair tenderly. "It will fill your grumbling tummy."

Thorin joined them at the fire. They sat in silence as the rabbit roasted, the fat dripping down into the flames. After quite some time, Thorin leaned forward and inspected the meat. "Looks like it's about ready." He removed the rabbit from the spit and cut it into slices of thick, juicy meat.

He and Kili both watched as Saura took a bite. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"I like it, Kili," she announced happily.

Once Saura had eater her fill, she dozed off against Kili. He lifted her carefully and tucked her into her bedroll.

"I don't think she sees her father much," Thorin commented as Kili rejoined him at the fire. "I'm worried about how he will react when we show up with two children."

Kili nodded solemnly in agreement.

"I think you should keep the children in camp while I go into Cairntown and find Corin." Thorin rebraided his hair as he talked.

"Saura will be hurt if her father doesn't want her," Kili sighed.

"Aye, that she will," Thorin agreed as he finished his braid and stared into the flames. "We must pray for the best." He glanced over at his nephew. "I'll take first watch. Get some sleep."

Kili nodded and was soon huddled in his bedroll. It didn't take long for sleep to claim him.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 8

Morning seemed to come much too soon for the weary travelers. Kili fed Sieran while Thorin warmed breakfast over the fire. Saura, now full of renewed energy, explored to the edges of the campsite.

"Don't go far, Saura," Thorin cautioned. "Stay right here where we can see you."

She pushed her blonde hair back out of her face and nodded before bending to examine a cluster of small, purple flowers.

Sieran was soon swaddled warmly and tucked safely against Thorin while Kili dished up breakfast. "Saura, come eat," he called. "We need to be on our way."

The little girl skipped over to where Kili knelt beside the fire, a bundle of the purple flowers in her hand. "Look what I found." She held them out for the dwarf's inspection.

"They're very pretty," Kili told her, wondering how any flowers had managed to push their way through the ice and snow.

"Snow violets," Thorin commented just as Saura took one and tucked it behind Kili's ear with a giggle. The dwarf king bit back a smirk at the look on his nephew's face.

"You want one?" Saura asked hopefully, turning toward Thorin.

He shook his head and glared at Kili when he choked out a laugh. "Why don't you let Kili braid them into your hair instead?" Thorin suggested.

"Can you, Kili?" Saura asked, wide-eyed with wonder.

His brow furrowed as he looked at the long stems on the flowers. "I can try."

Saura settled in front of him and allowed Kili to attempt to weave the flowers into her braids as Thorin saddled their ponies. He nimbly pulled back a lock of hair, separated it into thirds, and began to braid, somehow managing to tuck one of the snow violets and then another amongst the golden tresses. He did the other side of Saura's hair to match. "There, all done," he finally announced.

Saura felt at her hair with gentle fingers and a smile lit her face. "Thank you, Kili," she beamed.

He grinned as she bounded over to Thorin. "See my hair!"

"You look beautiful, lass," he assured her.

She whirled around and ran back to Kili who had doused the fire. "I'm ready, Kili."

"Then let's go," he grinned. She followed him to the pony and he swung her up into the saddle. Then he shoved his foot into the stirrup and mounted up behind her.

Thorin climbed onto his own pony, Archer, and led the way to the trail. Kili and Saura followed behind him on Apple.

Sieran slept the morning away, allowing them to travel until stopping for lunch. Saura sighed happily when Kili set her on the ground. "It feels good to use my legs and stand up straight," she chirped.

Kili began pulling lunch fixings out of his pack while Thorin cared for the baby. "Don't stray far, Saura," he warned. "It's very rocky here, and there is a big drop through the trees over there."

"I won't," she promised. "I'm just going to pick some flowers."

"You've traveled this way before, Uncle?" Kili asked as he watched Saura skip away.

Thorin nodded. "It's been many years ago now, but there are several large forges in the area." He quickly changed a fussy Sieran's diaper and then wrapped the baby snuggly in a blanket.

"I still don't think I was ever that small," Kili commented, noticing how tiny the baby seemed in his uncle's hands.

Thorin chuckled gruffly. "You were even smaller."

A scream tore through the cold, quiet afternoon. "Saura!" Kili gasped, dropping the bread he held as he darted to his feet. Thorin was at his heels, leaving the baby bundled tightly by their packs.

"The ground drops off through the trees! Be careful!" Thorin shouted at his nephew as a reminder.

Kili charged forward, only slowing as he reached the trees. "Saura?" he called, stumbling as the ground became rockier. Thorin came up behind him and both dwarves stilled as they listened for the child.

"Saura!" Thorin called, and again they waited.

"Help me!" they heard her sob faintly.

Kili and Thorin moved forward slowly over the rocky ground. Snow violets grew thickly here in patches between the rocks.

"Saura, where are you?" Kili yelled, cupping his hands to his mouth.

"I fell!" Her voice was panicked and clogged with tears. "I can't hold on!"

Thorin spied the drop off first. He flattened himself on the ground and edged forward, Kili following his lead. The dwarf king's stomach knotted at the sight of Saura huddled on a tiny ledge and grasping tightly to the rock face with bleeding hands.

"Kili," she cried brokenly.

"I'm coming, Saura," he called to her. "Just hold on." Never had he felt so useless in his entire life.

"Go get the rope and Apple," Thorin told him, and Kili hurried to comply. Thorin turned his attention back to the little girl. "Saura, just stay very still. I'm going to lower Kili down with a rope so he can get you, okay?"

"'Kay," she managed in a shaky voice.

Rocks rolled down from beneath Thorin's hands, bouncing over Saura, and the child whimpered. "Just a few more minutes and Kili will have you," Thorin soothed. "Close your eyes and imagine he is braiding your hair by the fire."

Kili returned then with a rope and his pony. Working quickly, Thorin had the rope knotted around Kili's waist. He wrapped it around the base of a sturdy tree and secured it in his gloved hands. "I'll lower you down and Apple can help me pull you up."

Kili nodded and began his painstakingly slow descent. "I'm coming down, Saura," he called. He probably could have made it down to Saura without a rope, but he didn't want to chance dropping her or falling on the way up.

Kili could hear Saura's whimpering as he drew closer. "Just stay perfectly still," he warned her. "I'll have you safe in my arms in just a minute."

"I'm scared, Kili," she cried.

"Hang on; I'm almost there." Gritting his teeth, Kili found a strong foothold and worked himself sideways toward Saura. He forced himself not to rush, tamped down his natural urge to be reckless.

Finally, he was at Saura's side. Her face was covered in dirt, bloody scrapes, and a sheen of sweat. Her bloody little fingers clutched tightly to the rocks and her eyes were squinched shut. Sticks and dirt were tangled in her long blonde tresses.

"Open your eyes, Saura, and look at me," Kili instructed.

She did as she was told with tears streaming down her cheeks.

He reached out with one hand and wrapped it around her waist. "I need you to hold onto me and not let go. Can you do that?"

"Yes," she whimpered.

"Okay, I've got you. Wrap your arms around my chest and your legs around my waist and hold on tight. Saura did as Kili instructed, burying her face in his tunic and dissolving into sobs.

"That's my brave girl," he murmured. "Okay, Uncle!" he shouted. "Pull us up!" He could feel Saura's body trembling violently against him. Kili held tightly to the rope; it took all of his self-control to keep from rushing to safety. Saura whimpered pitifully against him and he began to sing a soft lullaby his mother had once sung to him and Fili.

Saura sniffled and shivered, but her sobs quieted.

"We're almost there," Kili murmured when he'd sung the song through one time.

"Promise?" the child sniffled.

"I promise, little lass," Kili assured her.

"You've almost got it, Kili." Thorin's voice drifted down from above. A few moments more and the dwarf king was able to grip Kili's wrist and hauled his nephew and Saura up to level ground.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 9

Kili rolled over onto his back breathing heavily with exertion as he cradled Saura tightly to his chest. The child clutched at him and sobbed. "You're okay," he soothed. "You're safe now."

"Let's get her back to camp. We need to check her for injuries, and I don't want to leave the baby alone." Thorin helped his youngest nephew to his feet. Saura never let go of him. She twined her arms and legs around Kili as he rose.

"Come on, Saura lass," Kili crooned. He felt himself trembling all over. They could have lost this precious child. She could have plunged to her death on the rocks below. Kili's stomach felt sick at the thought and he held her tighter.

He followed Thorin back to the camp as Saura as tightly as he dared. They could hear the baby crying as they approached. Thorin hurried to lift the little one to his shoulder as Kili settled by the fire with a trembling Saura in his lap. He smoothed her tangled blonde hair back from her face. "Shhh…" he soothed. "We'll have you patched up in no time. Can you tell me where you're hurt besides your hands?"

Thorin appeared at Kili's side with a clean rag, a bowl of water, and a pack of healing herbs and bandages Kili's mother had packed for their journey.

"My knees," the child whimpered, "and my elbows." She looked up at Kili with tear-filled eyes.

"It will be okay, precious one. You are safe now, and we will take you to your da." Kili found himself wondering how he would be able to part with this little girl.

Thorin had managed to quiet the baby and tucked him into his tunic. Then he handed Kili a rag dampened with warm water. Kili gently wiped Saura's face being mindful of the scrapes and scratches. Her chin was scraped raw, but he carefully wiped the dirt out of her wound and winced when she shrunk away in pain.

Next, he moved onto her elbows and then her knees. The poor child was one big scrape. Kili saved her hands for last.

"Try soaking them," Thorin suggested. "Your mother packed some herbs we can mix into the water to soothe them." As he spoke, he crumpled some brittle green leaves into a bowl of clean warm water and stirred it up before handing it to his nephew.

Kili helped Saura hold her little hands down into the bowl. Tears spilled down her cheeks at first, but then ceased as the herbs did their job and soothed the stinging cuts. "See, now that's better isn't it?" Kili asked her.

Sniffling, she nodded.

Kili removed her hands from the bowl and patted them dry with the towel Thorin handed him. Then he spread a healing salve over each of her wounds before bandaging her hands. "There," he smiled at her. "All done. Now let me see if I can untangle your hair." Gently, he worked a comb through her long tresses.

"Saura," he began softly, "did you not see the ledge?"

She turned her big luminous eyes on him. "I wanted more snow violets. There were so many, but my foot slipped on the snow. I'm sorry, Kili."

"Hush, now. There's no need to be sorry. Next time just stay closer to me and Thorin, okay?"

She nodded silently.

"We need to get on the trail," Thorin announced. "They quickly finished packing and the dwarf king climbed onto Archer.

Kili lifted Saura to the front of his pony and mounted up behind her. The child was asleep before they'd barely left camp.

They traveled until darkness fell. Kili lifted a drowsing Saura off of Apple and held her close. She cuddled into his shoulder.

Thorin handed the baby to his nephew. Kili cuddled both children while his uncle built a fire. Then while dinner cooked, Thorin milked the goat and fed the baby.

"Kili," Saura began as she turned in the young dwarf's lap so she could look into his face, "can I stay with you instead of going to live with my da? I'll be good; I promise." She gazed hopefully, placing her bandaged hands against his chest.

"Saura," Kili began, startled at her request, yet also honored, "I'm-I'm too young to take care of you, to be a da. Besides, I don't know how."

"You're doing a good job," the child insisted. "You'd be a great da."

"But-" Kili continued.

"And Thorin can help you. He's a good da to you."

"Aye, he is," Kili admitted, casting a glance at his uncle who had raised his eyebrows in surprise at the child's words. "But, Saura," Kili continued, "Thorin and I will soon be leaving on a great quest to reclaim our home. It will be too dangerous for you." Kili smoothed her blonde hair back from her face.

"I could help you on your quest," she pleaded. "I'd be really good."

"I know you would help as much as you could, but you belong with your da."

Saura buried her face against Kili's chest, and he pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. He was worried about how the child's father would receive her. Would he be able to leave her behind in Cairntown if her da didn't want her? Kili shook of that unwelcome thought and held the child tightly in his arms.

Soon she was slumbering in her bedroll on the other side of Thorin next to her brother. The crackle of the fire was the only sound that broke the silence.

"Uncle," Kili began hesitantly.

"Thorin's gaze swung to his youngest nephew. Kili was never shy or reluctant to speak. Thorin raised an eyebrow. "What is it, Kili?"

"Saura's right, you know. You're a good da. I just wanted you to know that." His brown eyes caught his uncle's gaze and held it.

Thorin's expression softened. "And you, Kili, make me very proud. You did well today."

A faint blush rose to the younger dwarf's cheeks. "Thank you, Uncle."

"Now, we need to get some rest. We should reach Cairntown by tomorrow evening."

Kili stretched out on his bedroll on the other side of Saura. Sleep was a long time coming for him. His mind worried over Saura's future and refused to let him rest. He could hear Thorin shifting around on his bedroll on the other side of Sieran. What he didn't know was that his uncle was entertaining the same thoughts about little Saura and her da.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hobbit.

Author's Note: Special thanks to thenerdist2000 and iN3PTITUDE for helping out by giving me their opinions on some ideas I had.

At First Sight

Chapter 10

The next morning, Saura refused to leave Kili's side. She clung to him until he hefted her into his arms so she could cuddle into his shoulder. The poor girl had suffered through a very trying week. Yesterday's trauma had really scared her; she didn't want to be alone at all.

Sieran was fussy and hadn't slept well all night. Thorin and Kili had taken turns getting up with him. It was a sleepy group that left camp that morning. Sieran finally slept soundly within Thorin's tunic much to the dwarf king's relief.

"Kili, can you sing to me?" Saura murmured before they had gone too far down the trail.

"You don't want to hear me sing," he protested.

"Yes, I do." She picked at his cloak nervously with the tips of her fingers. "What if Da doesn't want me?" she choked out suddenly. Her mind had been whirling with possibilities. "What will happen to me and Sieran? Will we have to live in the forest by ourselves?"

"No, precious one," Kili soothed. "Thorin and I would never leave you and Sieran on your own." He felt her relax a little at his words. "Saura, why are you so sure your da won't want you?" he asked softly.

Saura rolled Kili's cloak in her fingers as she spoke. "He never comes to visit. Mother wanted us to go live with him in Cainrtown, but he said no. He said it would cost too much money. I heard them arguing." She looked up at Kili sadly. "I wish you were my da."

He swallowed hard at her words and gave her a tight hug. "I'm not anyone's da, Saura, but I'll take care of you until your da can."

She placed her bandaged hands over his on the reins. "Promise you won't leave me and Sieran alone if Da won't keep us?"

"I promise, Saura. You have my word."

Her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to stifle a sob. Kili ran a gentle hand over her hair as Thorin reined Archer in beside them.

"Are you feeling all right, Saura?" the dwarf king asked kindly.

She worried her bottom lip with her teeth before she spoke. "Kili says you won't leave me and Sieran alone in the forest if our da don't want us."

"Kili is right, Saura," Thorin assured her. "We would never leave you and Sieran to fend for yourselves."

"Da didn't want Mother and us to live with him. What will happen if Da still doesn't want me and Sieran and you don't leave us in the forest?"

Thorin caught Kili's gaze for a moment and they exchanged looks of concern. "We'll cross that bridge if we come to it, Saura," Thorin assured her. "For now we will concentrate on getting to Cairntown and finding your da."

The child nodded, but was quiet and pensive for the rest of the day. They traveled long into the evening until they could see the lights of Cairntown in the distance.

"Let's camp here," Thorin stated, reining in his horse next to the river. "Tomorrow I'll go into town and search for Corin while you stay here with the children, Kili."

"Okay, Uncle," his tired nephew replied as he climbed stiffly down from Apple's back and reached for Saura. Then he removed their pack's from the pony's back and started a fire.

Saura was too tired to even eat. She curled up in her bedroll and was immediately asleep.

Thorin milked the goat and fed Sieran while Kili warmed up dinner. The baby fell asleep and Thorin tucked him in next to Saura before joining his nephew by the fire.

Kili handed him a bowl of mush, and Thorin accepted it gratefully. "I'm a bit worried about the children's father," he admitted quietly to Kili.

"What will we do if he doesn't want them, Uncle?" Kili asked worriedly. "How do we just leave them with some stranger?"

"I don't know, Kili," Thorin admitted with a tired sigh. "We won't leave them with just anyone."

They finished their meal in silence, both worrying about the children, and then Kili washed their plates in the river.

"We should get some rest," Thorin informed his nephew. "Tomorrow will be a long day. I'll take first watch."

Kili nodded and curled himself into his bedroll. Soon his soft snores drifted through the camp.

Saura's scream tore through the night air a short while later jolting Kili wide awake. He grasped for his bow next to his bedroll, but then realized Thorin had gathered a sobbing Saura in his arms and was rocking her back and forth.

"Nightmare?" Kili asked groggily, feeling sympathy for the child. He knew his mother and his uncle suffered from them terribly; they often dreamed of the demise of Erebor.

Thorin nodded. "It was just a bad dream," he soothed, stroking Saura's long blonde hair.

Her fingers clutched at his tunic as her shoulders shook with sobs. "Kili," she choked out.

"He's right here," Thorin told her. He stood and moved to his nephew, passing the crying child to Kili.

The young dwarf took her from his uncle's arms and stretched out in his bedroll; Saura curled into his chest. "Sleepy," she sniffled.

"Then rest. I'll be right here," Kili assured her. He watched until her breathing evened out in slumber. How was he going to leave this child behind tomorrow, especially if her father didn't want her? Once again it was a long time before he could fall asleep.

Morning dawned clear and cold. Kili kept the children close to the fire after they'd eaten as Thorin saddled Archer to head into town. Saura was quiet and leaned into Kili's side as if she knew her life was going to change today.

Thorin's mind whirled as he rode away from camp. Dehra had wanted the children with their father, but what if their father didn't want them? Biting back a sigh, he urged Archer into a gallop.

As he rode into town a short while later, he slowed his pony and surveyed his surroundings. He wished he knew the name of the forge in which to find Corin. It would make things so much easier.

"Excuse me," he called to a young dwarf passing by, "can you direct me to the nearest forge?"

"Certainly. Follow this street to the end and make a left. Coble's Forge will be on the left."

"Thank you," Thorin rumbled gratefully before urging Archer onward.

The forge wasn't difficult to find. Thorin tied Archer outside and then drifted into the heat and noise of the forge.

"How can I help you, sir?" a man asked, standing tall above Thorin.

The dwarf king cleared his throat of the dust from the road. "I'm looking for Corin of the line of Meck, a fellow dwarf."

"That name doesn't ring a bell," the man responded after thinking for a moment. "Did someone tell you to look for him here?"

"I come with a message from his wife," Thorin announced. "She only told me that he worked at a forge in Cairntown.

The man scrubbed a hand through his sweaty hair. "There's a forge on the other side of town. Helerin's, I believe it's called. Just follow the main road and ask for directions once you reach the market."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you for your help." He left then as the man went back to work.

The second forge was a bit more difficult to find, but again no one there had heard of Corin. This time Thorin was directed to a smaller, less prosperous place up in the hills.

It took him well over an hour to find it, and by now it was nearing mid-afternoon. His fingers and toes tingled with cold as he dismounted his pony. Stepping into the heat of the stone forge, he knew he'd found the place. Four dwarves worked steadily at their various tasks and didn't notice him for a moment.

Finally, the burliest of the four, a dark-haired dwarf with tattoos covering both forearms, straightened and looked at Thorin. "How can I help you?" he asked, stepping away from the fire.

"I'm looking for Corin, of the line of Meck," Thorin announced, his eyes traveling over the dwarves.

"I am Corin," one of the dwarves replied, moving forward. His hair was thick and sandy brown, but his eyes were the same shape as Sieran's and Saura's. "Do I know you?"

"I am Thorin," the dwarf king announced.

"My Lord," Corin choked out in surprise. The other dwarves froze in their tasks.

Thorin shook his head. "No need for that. Dehra sent me to you."

"My wife?" Corin's eyebrows rose in surprise. "What's happened? Has the babe come early?"

"Let's go outside," Thorin suggested.

Corin followed him anxiously. "What is it, my Lord?"

"Corin, your son has come early," Thorin began gently. His heart pounded in his chest. How did he tell this man that his wife was dead?

"I have a son," Corin grinned, but that soon faded at the look on Thorin's face. "What is it? Dehra?"

Thorin nodded. "I'm sorry, Corin. She had a difficult birth. The bleeding would not stop." He trailed off.

"She's gone?" Corin asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Corin; I'm very sorry." Thorin's voice was sad and he had to swallow hard past the lump in his throat. "She wanted us, my nephew and myself, to bring the children to you."

"The children?" a ragged, grieving Corin asked. "Whatever am I going to do with two children?"

To Be Continued…

Thanks so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 11

Corin leaned against the stone wall of the forge and sucked in gasping deep breaths. "My Dehra is gone," he said flatly before collapsing to his knees, great sobs shaking his shoulders.

Thorin placed a comforting hand on the man's shoulder. "I was with her. She was not alone, and she was able to say goodbye to both of the children." The dwarf king knelt next to the grieving man; he understood grief more than most. "Shall I tell your colleagues that you will be going home early today?"

Corin managed to strangle his sobs, and he wiped at his face with shaking hands. "I will go speak to them." It didn't take long and soon he returned to Thorin's side.

"I'll walk home with you," Thorin informed him. "The matter of the children needs to be discussed."

Corin sighed. "The plan was always that I was going to live here and save enough money to start my own forge. Then I was going to go home to my Dehra."

Thorin followed the burly dwarf as he led them down a less prosperous street. The houses here were much smaller than the others he'd seen in town. The farther they walked, the more ramshackle the houses became. The building Corin stopped in front of looked more like a shack than a house.

Thorin frowned as he imagined Saura and Sieran growing up in this tiny, drafty house. The door and windows sagged sadly and there were wide cracks between the boards of the walls.

"It's not much," Corin apologized.

"A home is more than just the building," Thorin said quietly. "You can make this house a home by building a loving family with your children."

Corin sighed sadly as he let Thorin into the small house and lit a lantern. "How will I care for my children? I work all day every day." He dropped into a rickety chair at the small scarred table and propped his head on his hand. "Why did this have to happen to my Dehra?"

"Death shows no favorites," Thorin sighed as he sat carefully in the only other chair at the table. It wobbled a bit beneath his weight. "Your daughter is very worried that you won't remember her," he stated.

Corin sighed. "I get to see them so seldom. She probably doesn't even remember what I look like." He sagged in his seat for a moment before a thought seemed to occur to him. "Where are the children?"

"They are at our camp outside of town. My nephew, Kili, is caring for them."

"I won't be able to care for them," Corin admitted, "not when I work all day. And look at this house! It's not fit for children." He stood abruptly, a hint of panic in his tone. "Please take me to your camp so I can have them settled at the orphanage by nightfall."

Thorin growled, "You'll do no such thing. You've just found out that your wife is dead and your grief has muddled your thinking. Your children deserve more than that."

"But how will I care for them?" Corin asked despondently.

"Perhaps a neighbor will be willing to help you," Thorin told him kindly. "Children are a gift, a treasure," he added.

Corin looked up at him through his grief as if to say _what do you know about children._

"My nephews are like sons to me," Thorin admitted softly. "Their father died before Kili was born. I stepped in to help my sister with her boys whenever I could." Corin seemed to be listening, so the dwarf king continued. "My nephews have been a great blessing in my life. Although they can be immature, reckless, and infuriating, not a day goes by when I'm not thankful for them. Fili and Kili bring much joy to my life as Saura and Sieran will bring to yours."

Corin shook his head and gestured around at the rickety house. "What kind of life is this for them?"

"You have a nice cabin waiting for you," Thorin pointed out. "This is only temporary." Worry gnawed at his insides. This house was small and unsuited for children, but the thought of Saura and Sieran being turned over to strangers in an orphanage made him feel sick. Saura had already been through so much; he didn't know how much more the child could take.

"The last few days have been very rough for Saura," Thorin decided to point out. "She found us on the road when Dehra was in labor and led us to your home. She survived the death of her mother, gained a brother, and then had to leave the only home she'd ever known. It devastated her, and she's been worried that her father has forgotten her. Then, yesterday she had a big scare on the trail. She fell down a drop-off while gathering flowers."

Corin's eyes widened. "Was she hurt?"

"Just scrapes and bruises," Thorin answered, "but then she woke up with a nightmare last night." He leveled his gaze at Corin. "Saura needs her father."

"I suppose the children will help me feel closer to Dehra," Corin admitted. "Perhaps I should try them with me before considering the orphanage."

Thorin noticed that the man seemed more concerned about Dehra than the children. Maybe it was just the grief. "There is no need for the orphanage. If you find that it does not work out, please send the children to me. I will find them a family to care for them."

The children's father nodded. "Very well. Thank you for your concern for Saura and Sieran. Please take me to my children now," Corin asked resolutely. "I want to meet my son."

Thorin nodded and stood, already planning a way to get back to Cairntown in a few months to check on the children.

Back in camp, Saura refused to leave Kili's side. He re-braided her hair and helped her wash her face. Then he spread salve on her scrapes and re-bandaged her hands.

"Kili," she sighed, "when will Thorin be back with Da?"

"I don't know, Saura," he replied, looking up from where he was mending one of the harnesses. "It depends on how long it takes Uncle to find the forge where your da works."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself as she huddled by the fire. "It's taking a long time."

"It may take more than one day," Kili explained. "I'm not sure what Cairntown is like. I've never been there."

"I hope it's nice," Saura admitted.

Kili looked at the position of the sun in the sky. Hopefully, Thorin would return soon. "I'm sure it will be," he answered. "Are you getting hungry? It's time to warm up supper."

Kili had a pot over the fire and had just fed Sieran when he heard the distinct sound of horses approaching. Saura moved to him and pressed into his side. Kili placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Thorin appeared through the trees on Archer followed by a burly, brown-haired dwarf on a gray pony.

"Da," Saura whispered, her arms wrapping tightly around Kili's leg.

Kili adjusted the baby against his shoulder and pulled Saura to him. He could definitely see the children's resemblance to their father; they both had his eyes.

Thorin swung down from his pony and offered Saura a reassuring smile. "Saura, I found your da."

Corin dismounted and stood resolutely before Kili and the children. He acted nervous and uncomfortable.

Thorin took the baby from Kili and held him out to Corin. "Your son, Sieran."

His face a picture of uncertainty, Corin reached for the infant who immediately began to squall. The dwarf nearly dropped him. "Why is he crying?" he asked frantically.

"I just fed him. He probably needs a dry nappy," Kili explained as he hoisted a trembling Saura into his arms.

"Da," she whispered from her place on Kili's hip, "do you remember me?"

"Yes, Saura." Corin smiled somewhat distractedly as Thorin handed him a clean diaper. "You've grown."

"Mother says I grew a lot this past year," she told him softly.

Thorin showed the children's da how to change a nappy while Kili and Saura looked on. Then Corin cradled the baby awkwardly against his chest. "Get your things, Saura. We need to go."

The child's hands twisted into Kili's cloak and she buried her face in his shoulder as sobs began to shake her small body.

"There now," Kili soothed although he felt like crying himself, "you'll get to be with your da. You are so very lucky."

She raised her head from his shoulder, and Kili wiped at her tears. "But I'll miss you," she cried.

"I'll miss you, too, but maybe I can come for a visit before Uncle and I leave on our journey. I can even bring my brother so you can meet him."

"You promise?" she asked tearfully.

"I promise," Kili replied around the lump in his throat. His heart was breaking as he looked into her tear-stained face. Thin arms wrapped around his neck and he found himself blinking back tears.

Kili forced himself to release the child and place her on the ground. She threw herself at Thorin's legs and he knelt to wrap her in a tight hug.

"Be safe, Saura, and help your father with Sieran," the dwarf king told her.

"I will," she promised solemnly, stepping back and rubbing at her tears.

"If things don't work out, please contact us," Thorin told the children's father. "We will find them a home with someone we can trust."

Corin nodded. He knew in which town the dwarf king lived. He mounted his pony and Thorin lifted Saura to ride behind him. The infant was tucked safely in front of him. Kili attached the children's bag to the saddle.

Tears burned the young dwarf's eyes as he watched Saura ride away with her father. When she was out of sight, Kili blinked back tears before Thorin could see them and focused on dishing up supper.

He and Thorin both ate in silence before washing up their plates and curling up in their bedrolls. Tomorrow they would start their journey home, but Kili realized he was leaving a part of his heart in Cairntown.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed. It is greatly appreciated.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 12

Saura held on tightly to her da's cloak as her heart thundered in her chest. She barely remembered him; she'd seen him once, maybe twice a year for her whole life. Saura was glad to have Sieran with her; as long as he was here she didn't feel totally alone.

She was chilled to the bone before Da reined in the horse as he stopped in front of a ramshackle house. The windows sagged; the door sagged; it looked like a strong wind would blow it over.

Da lowered her down gently by her arm and then dismounted with Sieran. "I'll let you into the house and then I will return the horse to the livery," he told her.

Saura silently followed him into the tiny, drafty house. She took off her cloak and let Da hang it on a peg and then sat at the table and took her brother when Da handed him to her. He yawned sleepily and closed his eyes, his little fist curling against his cheek.

"I'll be back soon, lass," Da told her.

She nodded and hugged Sieran tighter. When Da left, the room got very quiet, save for the crackle of the fire. Saura was trying to be brave, really she was, but she missed her mother. She missed Kili. She missed Thorin. Her eyes welled with tears that spilled over and down her cheeks. "I wanna go home," she whimpered into the quiet. There to no one there to hear her but Sieran, and he was asleep.

The time passed slowly while Da was gone. When Sieran got heavy, Saura placed him carefully in the middle of the bed in the corner. She looked around the drafty house and didn't see another bed. Maybe Da would make her a pallet on the floor by the fire.

Saura shivered as a gust of wind blew snow through the cracks between the board walls. Mother never let her tend the fireplace at home, but it was getting cold and Da still hadn't come back. Thorin and Kili had said that Sieran must be kept warm. Brushing the tears away from her cheeks, Saura hefted a heavy log and tossed it into the fire, jumping back when sparks shot upward.

She brushed her bandaged hands together to remove the dirt and suddenly thought of Kili. He had bandaged her hands this morning; the wrappings made her think of him. Her hands needed to be rewrapped, but she couldn't do it by herself. She didn't even have any bandages. Her scrapes on her knees, elbows, and chin burned, and she wished she had some of Kili's salve to put on them. She wished Kili was her father instead of Da. She felt guilty at the thought, but she wished it just the same.

Tears coursed down her cheeks once more. Her tummy hurt and she was scared. Not wanting to feel alone any longer, Saura crawled onto the bed with Sieran and cuddled him close. Great sobs shook her body until she cried herself to sleep.

Kili woke in the middle of the night from a dream where Saura was screaming his name from the bottom of a cliff. His feet wouldn't move, and he couldn't reach her. Her screams were still echoing in his ears when he opened his eyes. He rolled over onto this back and looked up at the twinkling lights of the stars. Their light seemed so cold and distant.

"Can't sleep?" came Thorin's voice from the fireside, gravely with sleep.

"No," Kili sighed as he made his way to the fire and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

"Dawn will break soon," Thorin told his nephew. "We might as well have an early breakfast."

Kili nodded. He wondered if Saura's da would fix her breakfast or if she would have to fend for herself. He was worried about the little imp that had wormed her way into his heart.

Saura screamed as she woke, startling Sieran who let out a lusty cry. She had dreamed that Mother had fallen to the bottom of a drop-off much like the one with which she'd had an encounter. Saura had looked over the side and seen Mother's broken body. Then, somehow, she was falling, too. She woke just before she hit the ground.

Tears slid down her cheeks; her heart pounded; she could barely catch her breath. Sieran squalled loudly at her side.

"What is it?" Da asked sleepily from a pallet in front of the fire.

Saura was crying too hard to answer. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering. The fire was nearly out and there was only one thin blanket on the bed.

"Speak up, lass," Corin growled. He was tired; the floor was hard; he would need to get up early for work. "It's the middle of the night."

"I-I had a b-bad d-dream," she managed to choke out.

"Oh," he responded. "Well, go back to sleep. It was just a dream."

"I'm scared," she whimpered.

Corin sighed. "You're too big to be scared by a dream. Go to sleep."

Saura tried to stop her tears, really she did, but she missed Mother and Kili and Thorin.

"Why won't the baby stop crying?" Corin moaned when Sieran's loud wails continued to pierce the air.

"He's hungry," Saura sniffled, just before another sob escaped.

"Well, feed him. I have to work tomorrow." Corin curled back up on his blanket.

Saura's sobs increased. She was afraid to go outside in the dark in this strange town to milk the goat.

"I'm scared," she said again, crying so hard she could barely breathe.

"What are you scared of now?" Corin sighed.

"I-I don't wanna go out in the d-dark to milk the goat," she sobbed.

Her father groaned. He had forgotten about that." Okay," he grunted as he got up. "I'll do it."

Saura couldn't seem to stop crying, even after her da returned from milking the goat. Now her tummy was really hurting. Just as Da leaned over to take Sieran, Saura gagged and threw up. It went all over her clothes, the bed, Sieran, and Da. She was mortified.

Corin jumped back and cursed. How had his wife done this day in and day out? "Go clean up yourself and the bed," he ordered, "and stop this crying." He loved his daughter, but he had no idea what to do with a sick child.

Saura drug herself off the bed. She felt sweaty and limp and her legs were shaky. "I'm sorry, Da," she cried as he began pulling the dirty clothes off the baby.

She willed herself to pull the blankets off the bed, but they pooled in a pile on the floor. She choked on a sob and then retched again, this time onto the mound of blankets.

Corin cursed once more. "Go get a basin and sit by the fire," he grouched.

Saura obeyed, shivering and sweaty. Never had she felt more alone in her entire life.

Kili saddled both ponies as Thorin doused the fire. Both dwarves were moving slowly as if they had lead in their boots.

"Do you think they're okay?" Kili asked his uncle as they mounted Apple and Archer.

Thorin sighed. "I'm sure both the children and Corin will need time to adjust."

Kili nodded and gnawed anxiously on his bottom lip as Apple followed Archer away from the campsite. It was on the tip of his tongue to suggest going into town to check on them, but he wasn't sure his heart could take parting from the children once again.

Saura was jolted awake by her da's voice. "Wake up and get your cloak on."

She rubbed at her eyes. They felt sticky and heavy from all of the crying she'd done. Her body ached all over. With a small groan, she pushed to her feet.

"Put on your cloak," Corin commanded again.

"Where are we going, Da?" she asked in a scratchy voice. Her mouth tasted like vomit, and she grimaced. Saura pulled her cloak down from the peg and settled it around her shoulders.

He didn't answer. He only commanded, "Pick up your bag."

Saura obeyed in confusion and watched as Da picked up Sieran. Then she followed him out of the door.

The morning sun held no warmth as they traipsed through the dirty, muddy snow. Saura's feet were soon wet and cold. She amused herself by wondering what Kili was doing right now. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she plowed into the back of Da when he stopped.

Stumbling backwards, she managed to keep her footing. "Where are we, Da?" she whispered.

He didn't respond. Instead, he took her cold, bandaged hand in his and practically dragged her up a muddy pathway to a two story stone building. He let go of her hand to knock on the door.

An elderly dwarf woman answered it. She was wearing a black woolen dress with a frayed shawl draped around her shoulders. Her graying hair hung limply around her face and worry lines framed her dull blue eyes. "May I help you?" she asked in a bored voice.

"My children need someone to care for them," Corin explained. "Their mother has just passed on, and I am unable to care for them and work as well."

Saura's eyes darted up to her father. "Da, NO! I'll be better. I promise. I won't cry no more or vomit and I can care for Sieran. Please, Da," she pleaded.

The woman took Sieran in one arm, but Saura darted out of her grasp. "No! Da, please!" she begged.

Corin grabbed her and set her inside the orphanage so the woman could close the door. She clicked the lock into place high above Saura's head.

The child pleaded and begged, throwing herself against the door, but no one paid her any mind.

"Kili," Sarua moaned as she collapsed in an exhausted heap on the floor.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit.

At First Sight

Chapter 13

Saura curled into a miserable ball on the bed to which she'd been assigned. The mattress was thin and lumpy and the blankets were scratchy. The stone orphanage was always cold. It seemed as if there was never enough wood to keep all of the fires roaring. As a result, Saura's nose was constantly running.

She brushed her tangled long blonde hair out of her face and regretted the loss of the clasps Kili had used to braid her hair. They had gone missing during the bath she had been given her first night at the orphanage.

The woman in the black wool dress had dunked her in the tub and scrubbed her mercilessly as she moaned and groaned about getting rid of the "vermin." Saura knew she didn't have any vermin. Mother had always insisted she stay very clean.

The worst thing of all, however, was that she hadn't seen Sieran since the night of her arrival. She had begged, pleaded, and cried, but was told that the babies were kept separate from the older children.

Saura had tried sneaking out of the crowded room she shared with three other girls one night so she could check on her brother. The lady in the black dress had caught her and given her a sound thrashing with a belt. Saura had never been hit before, but now her bottom and her back were sore and bruised. She had to sleep on her side or her tummy. It was the only was the only way she could feel comfortable.

Tears leaked down her cheeks as she huddled under the scratchy, thin blanket. She didn't really miss her father; she didn't know him that well. More than anything, she wished to be back in the tiny cabin with her mother, cuddling in front of the fireplace while Mother told stories.

But Mother was gone and could not return. Saura's thoughts drifted to Kili and Thorin next. They had been so kind to her and had cared for her when she was scared. Kili had taken care of her cuts and scrapes and had chased her nightmares away. A strangled sob escaped her lips.

"Shut up that baby crying," one of the older girls in the room hissed from beneath her covers. "We're tryin' to sleep!"

Saura pressed her fist against her mouth to stifle her sobs. She wrapped her blanket around herself tightly and pretended it was her mother's arms. Only then was she able to fall asleep.

Kili shifted restlessly in his chair and glanced back and forth between his uncle and the black-haired dwarf named Galan that frowned at Thorin from across the table. The battle-scarred dwarf had come up with every excuse in the world not to help Thorin reclaim Erebor, but Kili was sure Galan would have no problem returning to live under the mountain and sharing in the gold that was hidden away beneath the earth.

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Kili and Thorin had left Saura and Sieran behind in Cairntown. Kili still felt unsettled about things; he might even go as far to say he was worried. He fingered the fraying edge of his tunic and bit back a sigh. Everyone Thorin had spoken to so far had said no. Kili could tell his uncle was frustrated and discouraged. Perhaps a side trip to visit Saura and Sieran would improve his mood.

Kili started as Thorin slapped both hands flat on the table and stood abruptly.

"Come, Kili. We're finished here. It's time to go home." Thorin's brow was furrowed and new lines creased his face that weren't there two weeks ago.

Kili followed his uncle outside and to the hitching post where their ponies were waiting. He cleared his throat and decided to broach the subject of Cairntown. "Uncle?" he queried once they were both on their ponies.

Thorin grunted in response and whirled Archer toward the road.

"It's been two weeks that Saura and Sieran have been with their father."

Thorin grunted again, but did cast a quick glance toward his youngest nephew.

"Maybe we should check on them." Thorin didn't answer right away, so Kili continued. "I just don't feel right about it, Uncle. I think we need to make sure they're okay." Another glance at Thorin told him the dwarf king was considering his suggestion.

"All right, Kili. We won't stay too long. We'll just make sure the children are settling in." The lines in Thorin's face relaxed a bit.

"Can we stop and get Saura some sweets? She'd be so excited." Kili gave his uncle a hopeful look.

The dwarf king gave a brief nod. He had a soft spot for the little girl who had lost her mother.

It would take a few days to reach Cairntown. Thankfully, they'd be able to move quickly since they weren't traveling with children. Thorin nudged Archer into a faster pace and Kili followed suit with Apple.

Nightmares plagued Kili each night of their journey. They were filled with horrible images of Saura lying bloody and still at the bottom of a cliff with her baby brother by her side. The night before they arrived in Cairntown he barely slept at all. Instead, he sat by the fire wrapped in his cloak and stared into the flames.

When morning arrived, Kili felt a headache pounding behind his eyes and his thoughts were foggy from lack of sleep. A hand on his shoulder made him jump.

"Kili, a warrior needs to be sharp and alert. You haven't slept well in several days. If we were in a battle, I don't know if I could trust you to have my back. You need to take care of yourself and get some sleep."

Kili's head dropped in shame. "Yes, Uncle. I'm sorry. I would defend you to the death," he pledged, rising to his feet.

Thorin stood in front of his youngest nephew and placed a hand on each of his shoulders. "I know you would, but should we be in battle, I want you to live."

"I'll try to rest better tonight," Kili promised.

Thorin nodded and dropped his hands from the younger dwarf's shoulders. "Let's go then." He slid his foot into the stirrup and mounted Archer.

Kili climbed into Apple's saddle and cheered himself with thoughts of seeing Saura before the day was through. He worked extra hard at staying alert although exhaustion plagued him. He wanted Thorin to be proud of him, not ashamed of his youngest, irresponsible heir.

They arrived in Cairntown around lunchtime and ate dried jerkey to hold them over until supper. Then they found a small store where they purchased a bag of sweets for Saura. Kili couldn't help but grin as he imagined how her eyes would shine when she saw the yummies. After they left the store behind, Thorin led the way to the house the children shared with their father.

Kili frowned as he noticed the conditions of the houses. They looked like they would offer little protection against the cold winter weather. "Uncle, are you sure it's a good idea for the children to stay with Corin in one of these houses?"

"When our people were first exiled from our home, we had even less. It made family even more important, and we pulled together and survived. We saw that our children were kept warm and were provided for. I'm certain Corin will do the same."

Kili sighed. "You're right." He couldn't seem to do the right thing in front of Thorin today, and the thought nagged him.

Thorin reined in Archer before a tiny, sagging shack. He dismounted and handed Kili the reins. "Wait here while I see if anyone's home," he instructed.

Kili watched as his uncle knocked on the door. No one answered, so the dwarf king returned to Archer.

"Corin's at work at the forge," the neighbor woman called out as she dumped her wash water out of the door into an already muddy yard.

"What about the children?" Thorin asked. "Do you know who is watching them?"

She frowned. "Corin doesn't have any children."

Thorin froze. "They've been with him for a little over two weeks now."

She shook her head. "He comes and goes by himself every day. Never seen no kids."

Thorin growled as he swung into his saddle. "To the forge, NOW!"

Kili nudged Apple and followed his uncle back up the dusty street toward the forge. His heart was in his throat. What had Corin done with Saura and Sieran?

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed. I love hearing from you. Also, many thanks for the "favorites" and "follows." I'm glad you're enjoying the story. We're in the final stretch now.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: The Hobbit does not belong to me.

At First Sight

Chapter 14

Thorin slid off his horse as soon as he reined Archer to a stop in front of the forge. He tossed the reins to Kili and charged towards the entrance. Kili hurried to tie both horses to the hitching post and then followed his uncle into the heat of the building.

Thorin had already cornered the children's father. "Where are Saura and Sieran?" he growled. "We've just come from your house, so don't bother telling me they're at home."

Corin stared at the dwarf king with wide eyes as his mouth opened and closed with no sound coming out.

"Where are they?" Thorin repeated. Kili stood just behind his uncle and to his left, his brow furrowed in anger. The young dwarf could feel sweat trickling down his back.

"I-they-I had to work and the baby kept crying and Saura was crying and she threw up on me and I had to milk in the goat in the dark and I-I-they're at the orphanage." Corin looked as if he could pass out.

Thorin's face flushed red with anger and Kili took a step toward Corin. His uncle's arm shot out and held him back. "How long have they been there?" the dwarf king seethed.

Corin was actually trembling now as he realized the depth of Thorin's fury. "Since," he paused to take in a gulp of air, "since the morning after I took them home."

Thorin grabbed him by the front of his tunic and shoved him onto the dirt floor of the forge. "You're worthless, absolutely worthless." He turned toward the door and stopped to throw words back at Corin over his shoulder. "Get up and lead us to the orphanage. Kili and I will be taking Saura and Sieran with us."

Kili found his hands shaking in anger as he mounted Apple. Sweet little Saura had been abandoned by her father after she had worried that he had forgotten her. He felt his face flush hot with his rage.

It took several minutes to reach the orphanage. It sat on the edge of town away from other buildings on a large plot of land. The yard was busy with children, yet very quiet. Some were chopping and stacking wood. Others were hanging clothes on the line to take advantage of a sunny and moderately warm day.

Corin spotted the matron and pointed in her direction from his pony. "That's who you need to speak to." His eyes darted over the children and he acted as if he wanted to hurry away before anyone saw him.

"Stay here," Thorin ordered him, his tone allowing no room for argument. "If there are any questions about us taking the children, you will speak for us."

The children's father gulped and nodded.

Thorin and Kili dismounted and led the horses across the grass.

"The children are so quiet," Kili murmured. "It's unnatural."

His uncle nodded and then straightened his shoulders. "Excuse me," Thorin called to the matron.

She turned from supervising the girls hanging clothes. "May I help you?" she asked as she brushed tendrils of limp hair back from her face.

"Yes, I'm looking for two children, Saura and Sieran," Thorin told her. "I've come to take them with me. I am Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain." He rarely used his title to gain advantage, but in this case he wasn't chancing losing these children.

The woman paled as Thorin identified himself. She curtsied. "My Lord, I will see if the children you seek are indeed here at our orphanage."

A shriek behind them made all three adults turn around. "Kili! Thorin!" Saura leapt down the steps and ran across the grass.

"You will address the king properly," the matron hissed, grabbing for Saura as the child passed by her. The little girl swerved out of her reach.

Kili knelt as the blonde ball of energy hurled herself at him, tears streaking down her cheeks. "You came to visit just like you said," she cried.

He wrapped her tightly in his arms, but was surprised when she stiffened and pulled back with a gasp.

"What is it, Saura?" Kili frowned as he pushed her unkempt blonde hair back from her face. "Are you hurt?"

Her face heated in shame and she looked down at her feet. She could feel the matron's eyes boring into her. "No, Kili. I'm fine."

He put a hand on her back and she winced. Unconvinced by her words, he stood and peeked down the neck of her dress at her back. "Uncle Thorin!" he gasped, his stomach lurching at the angry red welts he could see even from this angle.

Thorin knelt beside the little girl and gently took her hand in his. "I've missed you, little one."

"I've miss you, too, Thorin," Saura gulped tearfully. The matron frowned severely when the child called the dwarf king by name, but none of them noticed.

"Your back is hurt," Thorin stated, watching as Saura nodded. "Tell me what happened." He noticed Saura's gaze flick nervously toward the matron and he heard Kili's breathing speed up next to him. Thorin hurried to speak before his nephew said something rash.

"Saura, you can tell me what happened. You won't be staying here. Kili and I are taking you back to our town to you can live with a family close to us. You don't need to fear the matron any longer."

The child collapsed against him in relief, and Thorin was careful not to hurt her injured back. He quickly turned her and lifted her dress; his heart plummeted when he saw her angry wounds. "Sweet Saura," he murmured as he brushed away her tears with the pad of his thumb after he dropped her dress and turned her back to face him. "Who hurt you? What happened?"

Saura stayed close to Thorin, but reached out a hand to Kili. Kneeling once again, he took it gently and held it between both of his own much larger ones.

"I just wanted to see Sieran. I haven't seen him since the morning Da brought us here. I asked and asked. Mother told me to watch out for him," she sniffled and a sob shook her slim shoulders. "I knew it was bad, but I snuck out of my room at night so I could see him. Matron caught me and I had to take my punishment. It was my fault. I was bad."

Anger crackled off of Thorin, but his voice was gentle as he spoke to Saura. "Saura, it's wrong for anyone to hit you and wound you. What you did was out of concern for your brother, and you asked the proper way first. You did nothing wrong."

He lifted her and handed her to Kili, then watched as his nephew hoisted the child onto his hip. She immediately nestled her head against his shoulder with a shuddering sigh.

Thorin turned toward the matron, fury radiating off him. She took a step back. "I will see that you are released from your duty here. No more children will be terrorized by you," he said quietly but with the undertone of a threat. Then he turned toward the building on a mission to find Sieran.

Kili followed him with Saura. "We'll pack your things," he told her.

She twisted her fingers in her hair nervously. "That's okay. I had to share my things, so I don't have them no more and one of the big girls took my dolly and won't let me have her back."

Kili's gut churned with anger. "I will help you find your dolly," he assured her. He followed Thorin into the stone building and shivered. "It's cold in here."

"I can't never get warm," Saura declared.

Kili set her down and took her hand. "Show me where your dolly is." He knew Thorin wouldn't need any help finding Sieran.

She led him up the stairs to the third floor where she turned right and stopped at the last door at the very end of the hall. "This is the room where the girl sleeps that took my doll," she whispered, her eyes huge in her peaked face.

Kili knocked and when no one answered he opened the door. The room was empty and he gently nudged Saura inside. "Which bed is hers?" he asked.

The little girl pointed toward a mussed bed in the corner. "That one."

Kili strode forward and looked under the blankets, but didn't see the doll. Next he lifted the pillow and was relieved to see the rag doll made by Saura's mother tucked beneath it. He picked it up and turned, handing it to Saura.

She took it and tears welled up in her eyes. "Oh, I missed you," she whispered, hugging her dolly close.

Kili swallowed past the lump in his throat and lifted the tiny girl into his arms. "Let's go downstairs and wait for Thorin and Sieran."

Thorin cornered a group of young boys who were busy scrubbing the windows in the kitchen. "Where are the babies?" he demanded.

The boys regarded him with open mouths and one finally gathered the courage to stammer, "Upstairs."

The dwarf king nodded and took the steps two at a time. He reached the second floor and turned left when he heard the sharp cry of a baby. He opened the doors as he went down thehall and checked each room. The first two rooms were empty, but the next contained two of the older orphan girls and several babies. The girls gasped in fright at the sight of Thorin.

"I'm looking for Sieran," he stated. The girls looked at him blankly, so he stepped into the room and peered into the first crib. It was empty. The second crib, however, contained a contented Sieran who was happily sucking on his fingers.

Thorin grinned in delight and reached for the infant, cradling him against his chest. Sieran sighed in satisfaction and tangled a tiny fist in Thorin's dark hair. "You're going home, Sieran," the dwarf king whispered against the baby's fuzzy blonde hair. With a quick nod toward the girls, Thorin grabbed the blanket from Sieran's crib and headed back downstairs with the baby.

He met up with Kili and Saura by the front door. The little girl was in Kili's arms and was holding tightly to her dolly. "Sieran!" she chirped at the sight of her brother. She leaned toward Thorin as she struggled to get a glimpse of the baby.

He held Sieran out to her so she could kiss his chubby cheek. Once she had assured herself that her brother was okay, Saura's shoulders relaxed. She yawned sleepily and began to twirl her tangled blonde hair with anxious fingers.

"We'll have to pick up a few things in town for the children," Thorin informed Kili, "and we need to see what Corin did with our goat."

"Please don't make me go back to Da," Saura pleaded, her fingers clutching Kili's cloak desperately as she tensed up once again.

"Never, Saura," the young dwarf promised. "We will find you a home close to us."

Saura buried her face in his shoulder and stifled a sob. Kili ran a hand over her hair and followed Thorin outside.

The dwarf king glared at the matron who wrung her hands nervously at the bottom of the steps. "I will be speaking to someone in town about the situation here. You won't hurt any more of these children; I promise you."

The woman withered beneath his angry gaze. She did not protest as they moved to leave with the children.

Kili mounted Apple and settled Saura as carefully as he could in front of him. Thorin and Sieran led the way to the children's father on Archer.

Thorin spoke to the man with barely restrained contempt as Saura shrunk back against Kili. "Where's our goat?"

"I-I sold it," Corin stammered, refusing to meet Thorin's gaze.

"And the money you received from the sale?" the dwarf king queried impatiently.

"Gone, My Lord," Corin replied feebly.

Thorin grunted. "Worthless." He whirled Archer toward the road. "Come, Kili. We have supplies to purchase before we can head for home, and I need to talk to the mayor about the matron."

To Be Continued…

Thanks for taking the time to read and review. Only one more chapter to go!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson.

Dedication: This story is dedicated to the memory of a dear friend who lost his battle with liver cancer last September. He didn't make it to see The Desolation of Smaug and I couldn't help but think of him each time I sat in the theater. I know he rests in peace with his Lord and Savior, but I dearly miss him.

At First Sight

Chapter 15

Kili and Thorin made their purchases as quickly as possible. They were able to buy the goat back from the farmer Corin had sold it to. Saura seemed relieved when her father left them to go back to the forge.

"Why don't you take the kids back to where we stayed before and set up camp? I want to talk to the mayor," Thorin told his nephew.

Kili agreed and Saura was asleep against him before he arrived at the designated camping place. He tossed a blanket on the ground and settled both children on it for a nap while he took care of the horses, started a fire, and organized the camp.

Once that was complete, Kili sat by the fire and began sharpening his knives while he waited for Thorin to join them. After a while, he laid his knives and whetstone aside and studied the children. Sieran looked hale and healthy, his chubby cheeks flushed with sleep. Saura, on the other hand, looked pale and drawn. Kili regretted ever leaving the children behind with their father, but it had been at their mother's request.

The rustling of leaves and the thud of horse's hooves alerted Kili to someone's arrival. He stood and drew his sword, his body tense, until Thorin and Archer appeared through the trees in the dimming light.

Kili hurried to take the pony's reins as Thorin slid off its back, exhausted. "The matron has been relieved of her duties at the orphanage," Thorin informed his nephew. "Some of the town's women are staying with the children until someone permanent can be found." His gaze strayed to the slumbering children. "How are they?"

"They've been asleep since before we arrived at camp," Kili told him.

Thorin nodded and sank down by the fire as Kili tied Archer next to Apple. "Look in the side saddlebag. I bought meat for supper since we didn't get to hunt. Saura is too thin."

Kili retrieved the meat and nodded. "I noticed," he agreed with his uncle. "And she's too pale."

Thorin stared morosely into the fire, his blue eyes solemn. "It is my fault these ill things have befallen the children," he suddenly spat, although it made him feel no better to admit his mistake. "I talked Corin into taking them when he didn't want them. I was a fool."

"No, Uncle," Kili said softly as he knelt beside the man who had helped to raise him. "You were not foolish. You were only thinking about how you would have responded. Had you been in Corin's position, you would have taken the children as your own and found a way to raise them no matter the difficulties you faced."

Thorin looked up to meet his nephew's chocolate gaze, his brow furrowed in thought.

"Any man of honor would do the same. You were following their mother's wishes." Kili stared earnestly into his uncle's face, willing him to believe his words.

Both men were quiet for a while as Kili prepared the meat to roast on a spit over the fire. Once the meat began to roast, its tantalizing smell spread over the camp.

"Uncle," Kili said seriously, causing Thorin to look up at him. "You dropped everything to help our mother raise me and Fili." The young dwarf swallowed around a sudden lump in his throat. "Thank you. I couldn't have asked for a better da." He glanced quickly away from Thorin's wide eyes and focused on the meat.

"Kili."

The young dwarf glanced up to see his uncle smiling softly at him. "You and Fili were worth it all. Corin gave up the best things that ever happened to him."

"Kili?" Before the dwarf could respond to his uncle, Saura sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I'm hungry."

He hurried to scoop her up and carry her to the fire where he settled her in his lap and produced a comb. "We'll eat as soon as the meat is ready. Until then, let me work on your hair. What happened to the clasps for your braids?"

She shrugged. "I haven't seen them since Matron gave me a bath when I arrived at the orphanage."

"Then Kili and I will make you new ones when we get home," Thorin assured her.

"Where will home be?" she asked timidly.

"With a nice family in our town," Kili assured her as he attempted to work the comb through the tangles in her hair.

"Please, can I live with you, Kili?" she begged, turning to face him. "I'll be good, and I'll help take care of Sieran." Her eyes pooled with tears.

Kili dropped the comb and pulled her into a hug. "I wish you could, Saura, but remember that Thorin and I will be leaving on a long journey soon."

"I could go with you," she offered hopefully.

"No, Saura, it's too dangerous for a little girl," Kili sighed sadly, wiping a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Sniffling, she huddled against his chest. He stroked her tangled hair, his fingers catching in the snarls.

"Saura, you need a bath and we can wash your hair," he suddenly suggested. The child looked and smelled unkempt.

She shook her head with a whimper. "My back will burn."

Thorin was suddenly at Kili's side. "I will warm some water, and we will be very gentle. We can put some salve on your back afterword to keep it from burning.

She thought for a moment before giving a hesitant nod.

Thorin heated some water and Kili helped Saura out of her dirty clothing. Then he bathed her quickly, allowing Thorin to wash her back. He couldn't bring himself to cause her pain. Once her hair was washed, Kili applied the soothing salve to the wounds on her back. Then Thorin helped her into the new nightdress they'd purchased for her in town.

"Now I'll comb your hair," Kili told her. He worked through the tangles as gently as he could and then braided her blonde tresses in one thick, long plait down her back, tying it off with a leather thong.

Sieran woke up then demanding his dinner. Thorin changed his diaper while Kili milked the goat. Then the dwarf king fed the baby while Kili removed their dinner from the spit and began to slice it.

A contentedly full Sieran burped loudly against Thorin's shoulder and then was happy to lie on a blanket at the dwarf king's side and suck on his chubby fists.

Saura sat next to Kili and leaned against his leg as she nibbled drowsily on her dinner.

"Saura," Thorin began, clearing his throat, "I owe you an apology."

The little girl looked over at the dwarf king in surprise, suddenly wide awake.

"I should never have left you with your da. I'm so very sorry."

The little girl handed her food to Kili and moved to stand in front of Thorin who sat to Kili's left. She placed a hand on each of his cheeks. "It's okay. You didn't know he wasn't a nice da. Me and Sieran didn't know either."

Thorin gathered the sweet-smelling little girl close and she flung her arms around his neck. After a while he murmured, "Go finish your dinner." She obeyed after giving him one final squeeze.

Saura ate a bit more before she dozed off against Kili's arm. He lifted her and tucked her snuggly into her bedroll. He brushed a stray curl back from her face and sighed. "Uncle, we will find them a good family, won't we?"

"The best, Kili," Thorin assured him as he tucked a blanket around Sieran.

They traveled slowly with the children, stopping frequently to feed and change Sieran. The closer they got to Ered Luin, the quieter Saura became. Her back was healing nicely, but she was anxious and fearful. The child had been through a lot. It would take a loving family and a set daily routine before her world would feel right again.

"Kili, are you sure you can find me and Sieran a nice family?" she asked again for the third time that morning.

"I'm certain of it," he replied, "and Thorin and I will be close by to check on you."

Saura nodded, but didn't look certain. Her little hands rested on top of Kili's on the saddle horn, and he could feel them trembling. He placed a swift kiss on the crown of her blonde head. "You let me and Thorin do the worrying."

The town came into view late that afternoon. Apple and Archer quickened their pace eager to reach their warm stalls. Kili couldn't wait to see his brother and tell him all about their journey. They slowed their pace as they navigated the rocky mountain path. Finally, they stopped in front of a small home. Warm light shone happily from the windows.

The door to their small home swung open and Dis and Fili hurried to meet the weary travelers. They both stopped short at the sight of the little blonde dwarf seated in front of Kili. Sieran chose that moment to let out a wail.

Dis scurried to her brother's pony and Thorin handed the baby down to her. "Who is this little one?" she asked as she cradled the sobbing infant against her.

"His name is Sieran," Thorin explained as he dismounted. "His mother died just after his birth and his father is unable to care for him and his sister."

"This is his big sister, Saura," Kili smiled, running a hand over the child's long blonde hair.

Fili raised his arms to lift the child down, but she cowered back against Kili.

"Saura, don't be afraid," Kili explained. "This is my big brother, Fili. He's a good big brother. You don't have to be afraid of him."

The little girl hesitated, but then went haltingly into Fili's waiting arms. He lifted her down and knelt before her. "So, you're a big sister."

She nodded and Fili grinned.

"Us big brothers and big sisters have to stick together," he told her with a smile.

A slow grin spread across the little girl's face. She decided that Kili's big brother was nice and that she liked him.

Fili took the ponies and the goat once his brother had dismounted while everyone else followed Dis into the house. He promised to milk the goat so that Sieran could be fed.

"I have a hearty stew over the fire," Dis smiled, running a gentle hand over the baby's blonde hair. Her eyes studied her youngest son carefully, but he seemed no worse for wear after the journey with Thorin.

They stopped next to the table. "Kili, where do I sit?" Saura asked.

"You can sit next to me," he told her, lifting her into a chair and then taking the one next to her.

"Will you find my new family tonight?" she asked, looking back and forth between Kili and Thorin.

"New family?" Dis questioned with a frown.

"We are going to find the children a family here in Ered Luin where they will be close to us," Thorin explained.

Dis regarded her brother for a moment as Saura abandoned her stew, clambered into Kili's lap, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Thorin," Dis sighed, "what's wrong with our family?"

"I beg your pardon," he stated.

"Why can't they live with us? Fili and Kili are grown. The three of you will be leaving for Erebor soon. It will be just me here in the house."

Saura lifted her head from Kili's shoulder and looked back and forth between Dis and Thorin.

Fili entered the room with the milk and seemed to sense the gravity of the conversation. He glanced at Kili who flicked his gaze to their mother and Thorin.

The dwarf king regarded his sister carefully. "They will be a big responsibility for you when we're gone."

"And you don't think I'll need something to fill my time as I worry myself sick? Thorin, I think I'll need them as much as they need me, especially if…" She trailed off. If Thorin and her sons died reclaiming the mountain, she would be alone in the world.

"Very well," Thorin nodded, suddenly very glad that his sister would have the children with her should anything happen to those who were traveling to Erebor.

Saura tugged on Kili's tunic. "What do they mean, Kili?"

He smiled. "You get to stay here with us and then when Thorin, Fili, and I leave on our journey you can stay here with my mother." His grin faded as tears welled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. "What's wrong?" he asked in alarm.

She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. "I'm just happy," she sighed. "I get to stay with you and Thorin."

Dis settled into her chair at the table to feed Sieran. "Such a hearty little fellow," she smiled. "With all this blonde hair he reminds me of a baby Fili."

Her oldest son flushed. "Mother," he protested, "I was never that small."

Saura yawned and patted Kili's cheek to get his attention. "Where will I sleep? I'm tired."

"Make her a pallet by the fire," Dis instructed. "We'll see about a bed tomorrow."

Kili placed the little girl on the floor and stood. "Tell everyone goodnight."

Saura moved to Kili's mother and smiled shyly at Dis. "Goodnight, M'lady," she said softly.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. You may call me Dis." She ran a hand over Saura's blonde hair.

Saura moved to Fili next. "Goodnight," she murmured.

The blonde dwarf grinned and chucked her under the chin. "Goodnight, little sister," he said, coaxing a grin from the anxious child.

Next, she hurried to Thorin and climbed into his lap so she could wrap her arms around his neck. "Goodnight, Thorin."

He hugged her close and felt his sister's gaze on him. "Goodnight, dear Saura."

Slipping down from his lap, she followed Kili to the fireplace where he laid out her bedroll. She pressed against him and twirled her hair anxiously. "So I don't have to leave?" she asked quietly. It seemed too good to be true.

Kili placed a tender kiss on her forehead. "No, Saura, you never have to leave. This is your home now."

"Are you like my Da?" she asked as her fingers played with his tunic.

"More like a big brother," he smiled. "Now, get in your bedroll. You've had a long day."

"Goodnight, Kili," she yawned as she snuggled into the blankets. "I love you."

"I love you, too, lass," he assured her. He couldn't help but smile at this amazing little girl. He sat at her side and watched as she fell asleep and her breathing evened out in slumber. "Goodnight, Saura," he whispered to the only girl since his mother to steal his heart.

The End

Author's Note: If there is enough interest, I may add some one-shots to the end of this story. Thanks so much to everyone who had read and reviewed. I had a lot of fun with this story.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

At First Sight – In Sickness and in Health

Kili groaned miserably and leaned over the bucket for the second time as he emptied the contents of his stomach. He must have caught Sieran's stomach virus from earlier in the week. The poor infant had cried for three days straight and had only settled when Kili, Dis, or Thorin were holding him.

Kili fought the urge to moan as his stomach rolled.

"Kili!" Saura's voice rang out from down the hall. "I'm ready to go to the market."

It was market day in Ered Luin and Kili had promised to take Saura so that she could choose material for the new dress Dis had promised to make for her. Dis would have taken the child herself, but she was selling her own homemade soaps in the market and wouldn't be able to watch Saura.

"Kili!" Saura stumbled to a stop in the doorway when she spied her best friend and most favorite person in the whole world vomiting into an old bucket. "Oh, no! You got sick from Sieran."

Kili nodded and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before leaning back on his bed. "I won't be able to take you to the market today, lass," he apologized.

Saura nodded sadly. "It's okay, Kili."

"What's okay?" Fili asked, stopping in the doorway as he munched on an apple. "You're sick," he stated once he got a good look at his baby brother.

"I can't take Saura to the market," Kili sighed, "not when I'm like this." He pinned his gaze on his blonde brother. "Maybe you can take her."

Fili's blue eyes widened a bit at the suggestion. Though the children had lived with them for about three weeks, Saura had yet to become comfortable with Fili. She was in Dis' company for most of the day and then floated between Thorin and Kili in the evening. Her life had been in such turmoil that Kili and Thorin had become her touchstones.

Fili glanced down at the little girl standing before him. She looked up imploringly, and he found himself unable to say no. "All right," he told his brother. "What does Mother want us to buy?"

And so it was that a short while later, Fili found himself walking down the dusty road to the market with Saura quietly clutching his hand. Her cheeks were unusually flushed, perhaps from the excitement of going to market, Fili thought.

"What is your favorite color?" Fili asked, hoping to help the child feel more at ease.

Saura twirled the fingers of her free hand anxiously in her long blonde hair. "I like blue and red," she told Fili softly.

Gently, he squeezed her hand and offered her a smile. "Perhaps we shall find some pretty red or blue fabric for your dress."

Saura nodded, but was very quiet and not her usual exuberant self.

The market was busy. Fili and Saura had to weave in and out of shoppers to find the booth they were looking for. It didn't take long for Saura to choose a light blue sturdy material that would make a good dress. Fili also found the white material his mother wanted so she could make an apron and underclothes for the child.

Fili took Saura's hand after paying for their goods and led her back to the main road. He wished he could buy her some sweets, but money was tight after buying the cloth. He glanced down at the little girl and was alarmed to see how pale she looked in sharp contrast to her bright red cheeks.

"Saura?" he asked just as she vomited all over her shoes.

"Oh, no, lass," Fili sighed. "Come, let's go to the river and get you cleaned up before we walk home."

Saura began to sob brokenheartedly as Fili cleaned both the child and the shoes as well as he could.

The little girl leaned sideways and vomited again, her cries becoming more hysterical.

Fili wasn't quite sure what to do. He stroked his mustache thoughtfully for a moment. "Don't be scared, Saura," he finally soothed. "It's just a stomach bug, like what Kili has. You'll feel better in a day or two."

She shook her head and cried harder. "Please don't send me away," she begged, clutching desperately at Fili's sleeve.

"Send you away?" he echoed, perplexed.

Saura nodded. "Da took me to the orphanage after I threw up," she hiccupped.

"Oh, Saura," Fili sighed as he scooped the scared child into his lap. She clung to him as she cried, and he stroked her long, blonde hair. "No, we'd never make you go away," he promised. "Nothing would ever make us do that."

"Are you sure?" she sniffled, looking up at him with tear-stained cheeks.

"I'm positive," Fili assured her as he pressed a kiss to her overly warm brow. "You are part of our family now."

Arranging the child and the fabric in his arms, Fili stood. "It's time to get you home, little one."

Saura nestled her head on Fili's shoulder. "I don't feel good."

"I know, but when we get home I'll make you and Kili some tea to help you feel better."

"'Kay," she nodded miserably against him.

When Fili appeared in Kili's bedroom door with a sleeping Saura, he found his brother bent over the bucket once again. He carried the slumbering child to the bed and laid her on the covers next to Kili.

"She'll get sick,' Kili protested as he wiped his mouth.

"She already is," Fili informed him. "Poor thing went into hysterics after she threw up. She was scared we were going to send her away."

"Why would she think we would send her away because she's sick?" Kili asked in confusion.

"Her da took her to the orphanage when she got sick in his care," Fili explained.

It dawned on Kili then; he should have remembered.

"Kili," the child moaned from his side.

The dark-haired dwarf smoothed the child's hair back from her sweaty brow. "It's all right, sweet girl. We will never send you away, Saura, not for any reason. We love you and Sieran very much; you're family now."

"Love you, too, Kili," she drowsed as she huddled against him.

Kili met his brother's gaze and they made a silent vow to protect this child to the very end of their days.

The End

Thanks for reading! It was fun to take a break from "My Sister's Keeper" and visit with Saura again.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

At First Sight – Saying Goodbye

Saura sat morosely at the scarred wooden table and watched as Fili and Kili hauled the last of their bags outside so they could tie them to their saddles on the waiting horses. The last few days had been a flurry of activity as Dis had helped the boys prepare for the journey to reclaim Erebor. Saura had helped mind Sieran and tried to stay out of the way.

Thorin was already gone. He'd left a week ago to meet with other dwarves and ask them to join his quest. Saura missed the stern and sometimes grumpy dwarf. Thorin never hesitated to wrap her in a hug or plait her hair into braids. She'd cried herself to sleep the first two nights he'd been gone.

Now it was time to say goodbye to Kili and Fili. Saura felt sick to her stomach. It didn't seem fair that she always had to say goodbye to everyone she loved. Tears trickled down her cheeks and she hastily brushed them away, but it was too late. Fili had seen them. He scooped her up into his arms and kissed her cheek, his mustache tickling her skin.

"Oh, lass," the blonde dwarf sighed as she buried her face in his shoulder. He held her close and let her cry as he stroked her long, blonde hair. "You will be busy here and the time will fly by," he assured her.

"But I'll miss you," she sniffled.

"And I'll miss you," Fili replied, "but think of the fun we'll have when we see each other again."

"I think we're ready!" Kili shouted as he bounded in the door. His excited grin faded as he caught sight of Saura's tear stained face. She reached for him, so he took her from his brother's arms and kissed her damp cheek. "Oh, my sweet girl, it breaks my heart to see you cry."

Saura hiccupped and brushed Kili's dark hair back from his face. "But I miss you and you're not even gone yet!" she wailed pitifully.

Kili swallowed around the lump in his throat. He loved this little girl more than he'd ever thought possible and now he might never see her again. He cleared his throat. "I have something for you." Gently, he put Saura down and knelt in front of her as he reached into his pocket.

"What is it?" she choked out as she desperately tried to wipe away the tears that continued to flow down her cheeks.

"Here, lass, I made this for you." Kili pulled out a silver chain made of tiny, perfect links. On it hung a small diamond embedded in a heart-shaped pendant. "Now when you miss me, all you have to do is wear this to have me close."

"I'll wear it every day," Saura vowed as he fastened it around her neck. Once he leaned back, she threw her arms around him. "I love you, Kili!"

"I love you, too, Saura," he replied as he stood and hoisted her into his arms once again.

"Time for your nap, Saura," Dis said quietly from her place beside Fili, wanting time alone with her sons to say goodbye.

"We'll read you a story," Fili promised Saura as Kili carried her down the hall to her room.

It took many hugs and many stories from both brothers before Saura tearfully drifted off to sleep. Kili swallowed hard as he followed Fili out of the room. He stopped in the doorway and cast a final glance over his shoulder at the small girl sleeping in the bed, her golden hair splayed out over her pillow. She would grow a lot before he saw her again, if he ever saw her again. That thought brought tears to his eyes and he forced himself from the room.

He had to go on this quest – for Thorin, for Fili, for his mother, and for Saura and Sieran who deserved the home that was rightfully theirs.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

At First Sight – Wedding Day

Saura gazed into the looking glass as Dis and an older dwarf woman who served in Dain's court wove intricate braids through her blonde tresses. Today was the day of her union with her betrothed. Butterflies flitted in her stomach as she smoothed the bodice of the intricate gown she wore.

Her eyes landed on the heart-shaped pendant she wore nestled against her chest. She had worn it all these years, every single day. She had clutched it tightly in her fist the day she had learned of Kili's death, sobbing so hard that she couldn't breathe. She had slept with it pressed against her heart when she missed him so much that she cried herself to sleep. It had kept her sane all of these years as she grieved the losses of her mother, Thorin, Fili, and her sweet Kili.

"That necklace will not do for a day such as today," the white-haired dwarf woman informed the bride-to-be. "It is too plain."

Saura covered the pendant with a protective hand and scowled into the mirror. "There is no other necklace I'd rather wear on this day," she frowned, pushing to her feet and moving across the room to sit on the edge of her bed although the women had not finished with her hair. She missed Kili so much today that her chest ached even though he had been gone many years.

Dis came to sit beside her and took her slender hand in one of her own. "Kili would be so proud of you," she told the young woman whom she thought of as a daughter.

"I miss him, Dis," Saura choked out as she fingered the heart that hung around her neck.

"I know, love," Dis replied. "Not a day goes by that I don't think about my boys and my brother."

Saura brushed away the tears she didn't realize she had shed. "Are you sure he would have been proud of me?"

"I am positive. Kili would be wearing his brightest smile if he was here today, and his eyes would sparkle like the diamond on your pendant." She cupped Saura's cheek with a tender hand. "He loved you so much. He would have raised you as his own daughter had he lived."

With a tiny smile, Saura stood. "Then I will continue to make him proud." She gave Dis a grateful hug, so thankful for this loving woman that had taken her in when she had nowhere else to go. "Will you finish my hair?"

"Aye, my dear, and then we shall marry you to one who loves you more than life itself."

Saura nodded, eager to be united with her love. Her fingers strayed once more to her necklace and she smiled, hoping that her firstborn would be a son so that she could name him Kili after her best friend.

The End


End file.
